Closing the Distance Between Us
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Ed is given a mission and Roy insists on going with him. Will they discover more than they bargained for? Yaoi RoyxEd. Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic and I hope you like. Please Review!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read. 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

* * *

"Fullmetal!"

"What is it Colonel Bastard?" I answer while sitting in the uncomfortable chair in Mustang's office.

Mustang smirks. Man I hate that smirk, although he's kinda cute when he does it. Whoa, stop all thoughts there. Bad thoughts, bad, bad thoughts.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang almost yells.

"What?" I glare at with him with all the anger I can muster.

"I just said I have another assignment for you. Weren't you listening?" Mustang leans back in his chair and tosses that damn annoying smirk at me...again.

"Of course I was listening."

"Then what did I say."

"Like I am going to repeat it to you."

"Listen carefully because I am only going to tell you this one more time." Mustang lifts up a manilla folder from his desk and skims the contents. "Liore needs help with some mysterious beings that keep stealing food, clothing and other various items." Mustang sets down the folder and looks at me with his dark charcoal eyes. They look like they are trying to peer into my soul. I lock my golden orbs with his. The assignment immediately catches my attention.

"Could it be homonculi?" I lean forward on my chair never breaking my gaze away from Mustang. Then I think about it again. "Wait I doubt that they would steal clothes and food. Does the report mention anything about people getting hurt or killed?"

"No, just the thievery is occurring at least according to the report, but you never know what might be happening behind the scenes. Is Al going to be going with you?"

"Of course do you even need to ask," I snap.

"Calm down what's up your ass?" Mustang get's up from his chair and makes his way around the desk and sits in front of me.

"What do you mean 'what's up my ass'?" I glare up at him. Damn bastard and that cocky smirk.

"I mean what's up your ass? Fullmetal I need you to focus on this case and not have anything ruining your concentration." Mustang looks down at me with concern? Nah that can't be concern.

"I'll give this case all my time, but I am also going to be looking for information on the Philosophers Stone." I lean back in my chair and look up to see that Mustang is staring intently at a tile. "Colonel Bastard?"

Mustang seems to snap out of his daydream. "I am going with you and no arguments." Mustang gets up from his seat and goes around his wooden desk. He picks up the phone and starts dialing an unknown number. And I am left a little shocked.

I realize what Mustang had just said. And I make it clear that I don't like that idea one bit. "Hell NO! I don't want you coming along. I don't need you." Mustang looks up from dialing the phone number and he looks a little hurt, but that's immediately wiped a way with a smirk.

"Yes Hawkeye I am going with the Elric Brothers to Liore. So I am going to be taking a couple of days off. No it's not my assignment, but I am going with them just because it feels right." I'm pacing the room waiting to for him to finish speaking with Hawkeye. I don't want a gun pointed at me for interrupting a conversation with her. Mustang nods his head and sets the phone back on the receiver.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Al and I have gone on missions by ourselves a million times. Why are coming?" I march up to Mustang and I make myself as tall as I can almost standing on my tipie toes.

Mustang looks away for second and then I see fire in his dark eyes. "Hawkeye already has our tickets, but it seems that Al wont be going because he's going to go visit Winry at her apprenticeship." Mustang turns away from me and starts collecting some papers and other things to take on the trip would be my guess.

"What? How do you know that? Al never told me anything about that." I stand there dumbfounded.

"He was right there next to Hawkeye and that's what he told her. Apparently it was a last minute decision. He thought that you both would be going, he didn't know that you were going to be given an assignment."

"I am going to go talk to him."

"Fullmetal! Al already has his train ticket and he had to trade yours for one to Liore."

"Oh, jeez! This sucks!"

"Hey you get to go with me I would say that your pretty lucky." Mustang makes his way to the door with... you guessed it that cocky bastardy smirk.

Although I still think that it makes him look cute. The back of my mind whispered and I am talking about the back part of the mind that has cobwebs and has no idea what it's talking about.

"Fullmetal are you coming?" Mustang looks over his shoulder to see if I am following.

"I am coming, I am coming jeesh." I walk past Mustang and make my way down the hall to the exit to make sure that Al isn't coming.

"Fullmetal I repeat my earlier question what's up your ass pipsqueak?"

"Okay that does it Colonel Bastard who are you calling so small that they have to use a step ladder to look over a rock!" I scream at the top of my lungs while my arms are flailing around some one is holding me back from hitting the god damn...wait what who's holding me back? I start calming down and my captor loosens their hold on me until they finally let go. I turn around to see Al.

"Hi Big Brother are done trying to maul the Colonel? I am sorry about that Colonel Mustang." Al says over my head his armor is making a clanging noise as he position himself between me and Mustang.

"That's quite alright Al, I am use to it by now." Mustang leans against the wall in the hall way. "Oh, I guess I should give you two some time to discuss some things. Fullmetal when your done I want you to meet me at the station at five. Our train leaves at five thirty. So see you then." Mustang waves his goodbye and I reluctantly do so to.

I turn my attention to Al and we start walking out of the building and make our way to our small shared apartment building that is shared by other members of the military. My anger toward the Colonel completely forgotten.

"When did Winry call?" I asked while I threw my hands to the back of my head and took in the warmth of the sun over head.

"She called this afternoon and I just assumed that we would both be going and I got our train tickets to leave for her apprenticeship tomorrow morning. I am sorry Big Brother."

"No need to apologize Al. I hope you have a great time while your there and tell Winry I say HI! And that I am taking good care of my automail." I grin up at Al and we both start laughing. We both know the luck I've had trying to keep my automail in tact lately.

We reach the small apartment in no time. I open the door and look at our 'home' it's not much. The walls are white and there's a couch and a coffee table. There's also our bedrooms that don't contain more than a bed and other various personal items. It's not much but it's home in a way when we are actually in central.

I make my way to my bedroom and I start packing some clothes. I pack my favorite red coat and some black sleeve less shirts and black pants. I also pack a few pairs of boxers, brush, and of the all essential tooth brush with tooth paste included. I make my toward the bed and decide to take a cat nap before I have to go. I lay down and I immediately fall asleep.

I hear a soft knock on my door and I lazily open my eye's my vision is slightly blurred. I manage a muffled, "come in."

Al slowly open's the door, "Big Brother I don't want to be a bother, but I thought you should know that it's four forty five."

"What? Are you serious? Oh, crap." I jump off the bed and I slip on my traveling bag and fall flat on my face on the hard wood floor.

"Big Brother are you okay?" Al is on his knees helping me up.

"I am okay, thank you Al. I gotta get moving though." I run around the room and to try find my black heavy duty boots. I find them quickly and I throw them on. Not really caring if they are tied or not. I check myself in the mirror to notice that my hair is a complete mess. My braid is coming apart and my bangs are sticking out in ways I never knew they could.

I run over to my bag and pull out my brush. "Brother there's no time for you to re-braid your hair."

"I have to make it look at least half way decent. The Colonel Bastard can wait and extra minute or two." I say while un-braiding my hair and brushing back to pull it in a pony tail. I don't know why I don't wear it like this more. It's easier to do sometimes. Wait why do I care so much about my hair looking perfect or not? I shrug off the thought to save it for another day.

With my hair in a pony tail Al walks with me to the train station. To be more precise it's more like run like bats at of hell, but we make in time at exactly five'o clock. Mustang is already there leaning casually on a brick wall. He looks breath taking with the way the lowering sun is casting light on him. His ebony hair looks like soft silk flowing in the wind. His eyes meet mine in a stare and I find myself drowning in the emotion that his stare contains. I immediately feel a pang of pain from the sadness behind the torrent of emotion. I also see some happiness from what I am not sure, but I all I know at that moment in time is I want to help make him happy. Mustang seems to realize that he's showing to much and automatically builds walls around his emotions and now all his eyes and face is a smirk and confident aura. Nothing like a moment before when a vulnerable man was seen. A man I knew I had to see again. I have to find out more about what makes Mustang no I mean Roy himself.

"Hey Fullmetal right on time, but the way you running suggests that you were behind." Mustang picks up his suit case and brief case most likely containing paper work that Hawkeye wants him to finish. Like that's going to happen.

"Hey the important thing is I got here on time okay." I huff trying to push the urge to ask a million questions that are running through my head.

"Well I better get going Big Brother. I have to go pack too. I hope you have a safe trip and be careful." Al gives me a big bear hug and almost lifts me off the ground.

"I will and you have a safe trip too okay."

"Oh, and try and get along with the Colonel." Al whispers. "Bye Colonel Mustang I'll see you guys soon and remember be careful." Al waves goodbye.

"I guess it's you and me." For some reason I feel a little thrill at the thought of being able to spend some time with Mustang. I mean Roy. Okay one step at a time. But that doesn't mean that I still don't have fun arguing with him though. He will always be a bastard.

"Yeah we better get our stuff on the train and find out seats." Mustang makes his way to the train guy. I've been riding on trains for years and I am still not sure what the train guys are called.

I notice that I am lagging behind so I jog up beside Mustang and I give the man my luggage and thank him. I follow Mustang on to the train and I let him lead the way to our seats. I see that we are headed to what looks like a private compartment. Mustang slides the door open and makes a gesture with his hands that I should enter first so I do. The compartment has two bench like seats on either side of the small room. I sit down and I prop my feet up on the seat. Mustang takes the seat opposite of me and seems to relax a little in his position.

"I've never been in a private compartment before it's nice." I say trying to relieve some of the uncomfortable silence that has been passing between us since Al left. I don't get a reply though. "Hey Colonel Bastard don't igno...," I fall silent because I finally notice that Mustang has fallen asleep.

He looks so peaceful. I find myself drawn to him, so I cautiously move to get a better look at his handsome face. His skin looks so smooth. I hear him snoring and I can't help suppress a chuckle. He looks so adorable I want to snuggle up against him and fall asleep too and maybe do some other things. I hear the whistle signaling that the train is getting ready to move and I move to take my seat, but I take a step forward I'm jerked backwards from the force of the train starting to move and I am thrown into Mustangs lap.

"Umph...what? What's going on? Ed what are you doing in my lap?" I freeze on the spot I can feel Mustangs breath on the back of my neck and it's sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Um, well uh the train started moving and I sorta got thrown onto your lap from the force of the train moving." I stammer I can feel the heat of a blush rising in my cheeks. Why I am so embarrassed? Although I like it here on Roy's lap it feels good. I turn and look at him and he doesn't seem to mind that I haven't moved.

"Uh, Ed as much as I like the fact that your in my lap could you please get off." I jump off him like I was just stung.

"Sorry didn't mean to stay there that long." I blush even more furiously. Wait did he say what I think he just said. "Colonel I mean Mustang did you just say that you liked the fact that I was in your lap?"

Mustang took a moment to absorb my question and then he started to have a coughing fit. "What did I say?" Obviously he was still drowsy from his nap when he said it.

"Never mind Colonel Bastard. We are already on our way to Liore." I grumpily sit down on my seat opposite Mustang and pout slightly. Geez, I can't believe I actually thought he meant anything by that, but it seemed like he meant it. I am going to find out some how if he meant anything by it or if I am just heading for heart ache.

I turn my gaze to Mustang who's already asleep the bastard. Okay I guess it must have been that he was still sleepy when he said it. I decide to follow Mustangs example and I lay down on the seat and I fit perfectly. And it's not because I am shor, shor, shor,.. well it has nothing to do with that word. I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 one is done. I'll post chapter 2 soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is here hope you like

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read. 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

Something is gently shaking me and whatever it is, is warm. I reach out for the warmth and pull it toward me. With the warmth comes something very large and heavy. Cutting off air supply heavy. I open my eyes as soon as I feel the weight land directly on me. To my surprise it's Mustang. 

He hurriedly gets off me. "I am sorry Ed are you okay?" He leans in close revealing the worry that's crossing his face. Whether it's consciously or unconsciously I am glad for it.

Regaining my ability to breathe I whisper, "I am fine sorry for pulling you on top of me though. You were so warm I wanted to snuggle up into it." What the hell did I just say. "I mean I thought you were a blanket or something of course." Man why I do I need to defend myself. I felt warmth and I wanted to be near what's so bad about that.

Mustang started to laugh and I felt my temper rise, "What's so funny Bastard?"

"Nothing it's just so cute to see you get all flustered over something like this. Any one can understand wanting to pull something toward them when they are cold or when they need to cuddle." Mustang winked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up with the all to familiar blush. I am going to have to start to control that. "Of course I am kidding Ed."

"I know you are, but do you have to say that sort of thing where people might hear you." I huff of course I know he's kidding, but part of me and bigger part of me than I like to admit, feels disappointed.

I see a hand waving in front of my face, "Hello any one there." I notice it's Mustang and I move to slap his hand and some how I end up holding his wrist. I look into a pair of bottomless pools and they are staring into mine. They say that eyes are the window to a persons soul, so I try and show Mustang all that I have been feeling without saying anything.

I can see that his mask is starting to form back into place, but before that could happen I pull his face toward mine and I kiss him. At first I can feel him try and pull away, when he tries to protest out loud I take my opportunity to explore his warm cavern of a mouth. I savor the way he tastes and I gently caress his tongue with my own. Mustang stops resisting and our tongues end up fighting for dominance. Mustang won the round this time. Not without clear resistance from me though. We stay that way for what seems like eternity and that's the way I want it to stay, but eventually I can feel the train start slowing down. The inevitable happens...we part. Mustang looks a little flushed and we are both panting heavily for desperately needed air. I can see Mustang seems a little dazed to what just happened a moment ago.

"Mustang?" I reach to touch his face, but he pulls away.

"Ed I mean Fullmetal I think that you should forget that, ever happened. And just stay focused on the mission" Mustang exists through the sliding door with wall and mask in place. Like it has been done so many times before.

I slump down on my seat not able to comprehend what just happened. That was my first kiss obviously it wasn't Mustang's cause where I fumbled slightly with what I wanted to do unsure where to move hands and how to work my tongue. Mustang showed superiority, but he guided me through it and now he tells me that I should forget. How can I forget something that felt so good and that I want more of? Wait, no I need more of.

With those thoughts I slowly make my way out of the apartment car and try to find Mustang. I am finally starting to get over my shock and I am staring to feel rage. How dare he say that to me.

The train comes to a complete stop and I make my way through the small corridor that's suppose to be hall and I immediately catch a glimpse of black hair that seems to be shining in the sun. I go onto the platform and reach Colonel Bastard in no time to discover that he's talking to a pretty young woman. Wait and he's flirting with her. I can feel my blood start to boil. I walk up beside him and I act like there's nothing wrong except on the inside I want to throw this woman to other side of the world. I think I am experiencing jealousy. And it's hit me **hard**.

Mustang turns to his side to discover me, "Hey Fullmetal this is Ms.Sanders," he winks at her and she giggles like a school girl.

"Nice to meet you Fullmetal was it?"I nod my head in acknowledgment and I shake her extended hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Sanders." I reply politely trying not to grit my teeth in the process. She's just an unsuspecting victim in Mustangs feverish flirting with anything that moves.

"Come this way I'll take you to General Jay." She motioned for Mustang and me to follow, which I think that Mustang did all to willing. But I follow any way keeping my distance from the two in front of me. I didn't really care to be near Mustang right now even though just seconds before I found him I wanted to strangle him. But now my rage has subsided, it's bubbling below the surface though ready to rear it's ugly head. I wonder why he wanted to come with me on this mission any way. He did seem worried, but that was probably my imagination.

We are walking down the crowed streets of Liore. The sun is starting set in the west giving off a pretty pink and orange hue. I stare at the sun setting and smile. My guess is that it's probably about eight or so. The venders have many customers piling up to get to the what's left of the good fish, fruits, vegetables, and other products that are being sold, before they close up for the night. I find myself looking ahead of me and feeling a pang in my heart without knowing the reason behind it. I feel lonely even though I am surrounded by people.

I wish Al was here...

After what seems like hours of walking Ms. Sanders leads Mustang and me into a hotel?

I raise my eyebrow in suspicion. Mustang looks at me for the first time since leaving the train station and he...looks so good the way the light from the setting sun is setting off his features his strong gorgeous face is holding back so many secrets, I find myself wanting to know everything even more than I did before. I want to kiss again, but he'll probably just push me away again. There has to be something I can do. I never felt this way before and it felt so good being in his arms even if it was for a brief moment in time. I notice Ms. Sanders is talking and I try with all might to focus on what she is saying.

"This is where you two will be staying unfortunately I just got a message from General Jay and he wont be able to meet with you today, but he said to enjoy your night, just relax and tomorrow he'll definitely explain all the details of the mission. Oh, and you two will have to share a room because you guys got the last room that's available and your bags are already in the room." Ms. Sanders said and I felt my gut twist with excitement and nervousness how's Mustang going to take the news? Now he cant get away from me that easily since we both are going to be sharing the same room.

"That's fine Ms. Sanders. And now may I ask if I could take you out to dinner." My jaw dropped and Ms. Sanders squealed with joy. Her blonde curly hair bouncy around her pretty face in her ecstatic movement.

"Of course, but what about Fullmetal?" They both turn their gazes to me and I huff in indignation.

"I'll be fine by myself." I turn away from them, "what else is new?" I mumble to no one im-particular. I reach the stairs and I notice that I don't have the key to the room so I march my way to Mustang and I put my hand out and wiggle my fingers indicating what I want.

"Oh sorry Ed you probably need the key." Then he gives something that I haven't seen since we left Central which was only a few hours ago, but it feels like years...he smirks. And I feel a rush of emotion from that one facial expression. My first instinct kicks in immediately .

"Shut up Colonel Bastard and just give me the damn key." He smirks even more almost turning into a sincere smile, but I never get to it see because Ms. Thing is tugging on Mustang's arm for them to go or they will be late getting a good table at some little café something, I missed the name. He slips the cool metal in my hand and he briefly holds my hand a few seconds longer than needed. I almost tell him not to go, but he lets our hands fall and I lose my resolve.

"Well I better get going Ed. See you soon." Mustang looks at me one last time and then he heads off into the night. I sigh loudly I have so many emotions running through me that I have no idea how to handle them all at once. It's like the rushing of river there are so many torrents and currents you have no idea where your going to end up if you ride them.

There's an annoying sound coming from some where in the room and I can't place what it is. It kinda sounds like knocking. I hear a muffled 'Ed open up.'

Oh it's Mustang and then it finally it hits me he's the one that's knocking. "Oh I'll be there in a sec." I scramble from the bed in a rush the covers go ever where and I almost slip on the mess that I make with my skill I avoid falling down.

I get to the door with no injury to speak of and I open the door. "Jeez, Colonel Bastard why didn't you get a spare key or something." I say as I let Mustang brush past me and I feel the heat from his body closing in on me. I close the door and I distance myself from him. He doesn't seem to notice my nervous reaction to being in close proximity to him. Which I am glad for.

"Sorry, Ed it didn't even occur to me. What time is it any way?" I look at the clock and show's that it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Mustang starts taking off his clothes and I turn away with a light blush on my cheeks. But I sneak a peek and I see his long languid muscles stretching with the removal of his wife beater and I feel my mouth go dry. Whoa, if only I could touch him and do...

"Ed anyone home." Mustang calls from some far distant place. Which in reality is a few inches away form my face. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I realize how close Mustang is.

"I am fine." I begin to back up and that only causes Mustang to follow.

"Are you sure Ed, your red and sweating." Mustang makes a move to feel my head, but I dodge it.

"I am fine dammit leave me alone. I am going to bed." That's when I realize that there is only one bed.

Oh, god what are we going to do about the bed. I pick up the covers pretending not to notice our predicament. And with that I get in to bed and turn on my side to look at the wall. I hear the covers rustle and the bed dip under added weight. I start to breathe faster, but I try to calm my already frazzled nerves.

"Ed are you awake?" Mustang whispers softly. I don't answer I pretend to be a sleep and I add in some fake snoring. "I guess you're asleep, I just wanted to apologize for earlier on the train. I am sorry." With that said I feel Mustang move slightly closer to me where I can feel his warm breathe ghost over my skin. He leans over me without touching me and kisses me gently on the lips. I want to return it, but I still have to act like I am asleep. But my heart swells from the simple action.

I can feel Mustang shift on the bed again to lay down and go to sleep. I stay in my position without moving and I try to keep my breathing slow to feign sleep. But my mind is going about a million miles a minute. Mustang kissed me what the hell does that mean? Okay gotta stay calm. I'll have to ask him...oh wait crap I can't ask I was pretending to be asleep. Well I'll have to do something, but that can wait until morning I guess. I shift slightly to get more comfortable and I try and relax to get to sleep.

I could hear someone turning off a shower and I tried to open my eyes, but that planned failed with the beaming ray of light that just blinded me from the open curtains. How the hell can the Bastard get up before me when he got in so late.

I get in a sitting position and stretch my sore muscles. I must've slept funny last night. I get up I pull on pants from the floor so that I am not just in boxers when Mustang get's out of the shower. Speaking of said person, Mustang opens the bathroom door. A waft of steam flow's into the room and I suck in a lot of air at the sight I see. Mustang comes out in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair is still dripping wet and his skin is shimmering with morning light bouncing off the water on skin. I can feel my jaw hang low from the sight and I immediately shut my mouth.

"Good morning Ed, how are you doing?" Mustang says with a sincere smile. While gathering his uniform to wear for the meeting with General Jay and I am not sure if Ms. Sander is going to be there.

"Good morning to you too. I am doing good just a little sore from the sleeping on the train or sleeping weird last night I am not sure which is the cause." I smile back at Mustang and we stay silent for a while just enjoying each others company. But that was interrupted by some one knocking on the door. Dammit what hell does a guy have to do to be alone with some one for more than five seconds.

"I'll get that Roy you can finish getting dressed." It's silent from the where Mustang is. I look over to see him giving me a weird look. I look away not feeling comfortable under the gaze. I pull on my shirt and I hear the bathroom door close. As I make my way to the door I realize what had Mustang all freaked out it was because I called Roy. I come up with conclusion as soon I open up the door to Ms. Sanders looking very pretty in her business suit and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hello Fullmetal how are you this morning?" Ms. Sanders said with a pretty smile.

"I am doing good. How are you?" I am trying to be as polite as I can without showing any emotion that I really want to show with the presence of the woman Mustang did who know's what with.

"I am well thank you for asking. Is Colonel Mustang in?" She starts blushing with the mere mention of his name. My gut twists with a pang.

"Is that the lovely Ms. Sanders?" Mustang said while he finished buttoning up his shirt and coming to the door.

"Morning Colonel you look very good this morning. Oh sorry back to business General Jay would like to see you."

"Ready Ed."

"Yeah just let me get my..."

"Oh, I am so sorry there has been a misunderstanding the General only asked for Colonel Mustangs' presence. I am sorry Fullmetal." Ms. Sanders looks at me apologetically.

"But..."

"Don't worry I'll fill you in as soon as I get back. Wait for me and I'll treat you to lunch okay." Mustang winks and waves good bye.

I stare at the empty space where Mustang and Ms. Sanders were. Mustang winked at me and he's going to treat me to lunch. I know he wasn't kidding that time and he winked at me in front Ms. Sanders. This knowledge made me feel elated.

* * *

Another chapter done 

Chapter 3 should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3 I hope you like it

Thank you for all the reviews

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read. 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

I was lying on the bed when Mustang came through the door, "Ed are you awake?" 

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked aggravated.

"I am so sorry Ed, but the General wouldn't let me leave until we had drinks and talked about what was going in various lands."

"It's okay Colonel Bastard you don't have to apologize to me."

Mustang came near the bed and looked at me worriedly. I just gave him a half hearted glare and turned on my side, not really wanting to talk about anything with the bastard.

"Ed how about we go to dinner?" Mustang came around the bed so he could look at me. The mention of dinner peeked my interest immediately.

"Your paying." Is all I said as I jumped off the bed and I grabbed my coat. I was already at the door when I said, "Well are you coming Colonel Bastard." I turned around and looked at Mustang with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Mustang gives me a side long glance.

"Oh, I don't know, wait when we were walking to the hotel I noticed this little restaurant that looked like it might be a good place to try out." We walked out of the hotel when the sun was starting to set.

Mustang and I didn't talk much while walking to the restaurant. He said that he would explain everything that General Jay told him earlier today. We walked side by side, but not very close unfortunately. Mustang just following me to where we are going. I feel a little excited at the idea of actually having time to spend together with him. All the other time has been interrupted or we have been sleeping. Sheesh, we've been alone this whole time and I still don't know much about him.

"Ed, is this the place?" He gently touches my shoulder I didn't even notice that we were about to pass it.

"Yes it is. I was just seeing if you could figure out where we were going."

"You weren't even paying attention were you." Mustang smirks that infernal smirk. God dammit he's got me. But instead of answering I march in without saying anything.

I walk in with Mustang following close behind me. I notice that the place looks really comfortable. The designs that are adoring the tables and walls are simple and clean. Just like the restaurant itself. I immediately like this place. I didn't even catch the name that was in the front of the building. The hostess sits us quickly. She takes us to the back part of the restaurant thankfully not by the toilets yuck! I can see out of the corner of my eye that she's checking out Mustang. I internally growl not liking the way she seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. Mustang takes note of my jealousy and just smirks without making any comment. The only thing that made me feel better was the fact that he really didn't acknowledge her presence other than the fact that she took our drink order and he told her thank you. But he was by no means rude to her.

I finally decide to break the silence that had befallen out table, "So what did General Jay say about our mission." I have no idea when I declared it our mission, but I guess I am slowly coming to terms with it. Mustang looked up from the menu. I already had what I wanted the moment I looked at the menu.

"He said that they already caught the thieves last night. That's why he could not see us, but he wants us to stay for a few days just to make sure that nothing else happens."

"What was the point in coming if they didn't need our help at all?" I question. "And why were you insistent that you come with me?" Mustang looked me straight in the eye and it looked like he was about to say something when I hear a familiar female voice.

"Fullmetal, Colonel Mustang wow I never thought that I would see you at my favorite place to eat." Ms. Sanders says with her beaming smile.

"It's so nice to see you again so soon Ms. Sanders," Mustang says with a smile gracing his face.

"Nice to see you again Colonel." A man a little taller than Mustang steps beside Ms. Sanders. He has a broad frame and his eyes shine blue in the light.

"It's nice to see you again Tim," Mustang smiles at the new guy. I am just sitting here confused as hell.

"Oh, how rude of me honey this is The Fullmetal Alchemist." Tim's eyes widen with recognition to my name.

"You mean 'The' Fullmetal Alchemist. It's an honor to meet you." Tim extends his hand and I put mine out there too. We shake hands and Tim shakes his head afterward. "I just never imagined that you would be so short."

I snap that's the word that always gets me. I get up from my seat and stand right in front of Tim glaring at him or glaring up at him to be more precise. "Who are you calling so short that..."

"Ed it's okay." Mustang grabs me by the shoulders and steers me in to my seat.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to insult you Fullmetal. Please except my apology." Tim bows slightly in an apologetic manner.

I grumpily reply, "Fine I accept just don't let it happen again." I frown even more when something suddenly hits me. I turn to look at Mustang who is talking with Tim and Ms. Sanders. "Hey Colonel Bastard didn't you go on a date with Ms. Sanders last night?"

They all look at me like I grew an extra head, "No Fullmetal I am sorry you got the wrong impression, but Colonel Mustang ate out with me and Tim. I could never date the Colonel." They all start laughing and I can feel my temperature start to rise. I am so furious at the Bastard at this point. He knew what was going on and he didn't bother to mention any of this to me. I can feel my face flush with anger. Mustang looks at me and stops laughing and instead he... you got it again he smirks. I knew he knew what he was doing. Was he intentionally trying to make me jealous though? Well if he was or not it worked anyway.

I sat there in my seat and simmered for a while trying to figure a way to kill the Bastard without it looking suspicious, when the waiter came by to take our orders. "Ms. Sanders, Tim how are you doing this evening. I trust that your meal was satisfactory?"

"Yes it was thank you Francois. Well I hope you two have a great meal and I'll see you guys later." Ms. Sanders and Tim waved and headed toward the door.

"What can I get you to eat gentlemen?" Francois asked.

"I'll take the 12 ounce steak with the salad and ranch dressing please." Mustang and Francois look expectantly at me. I sigh while counting backwards to ten like Al told me to when I feel like I am going explode or implode in this case since I am keeping everything to myself. Well not for long if I have anything to say about it.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and no salad for me please I'll have the soup." I close my menu and hand it to Francois. He tucks our menus under his arm and takes off.

Now it's just me and the Bastard great. He looks me straight in the eye and surprisingly he doesn't smirk. "Listen Ed I am sorry I really thought you knew about Ms. Sanders."

"..."

He waits to see if I am going to say anything and when I don't he continues, "She's just an old friend that's all."

"..."

"Ed please say something."

"Fine why were you so determined to come on this mission or I guess now trip with me?" I cross my arms when I finally notice that my drink is in front of me when did that get there? Not the point I wait patiently or least as patiently as I can. Which is not very patient I start tapping my foot. The sound of my boots are being muffled by the carpet that is under foot.

Mustang is taking a while to answer. I can see that he starting to show some of his emotions which is what I've wanting to happen. Maybe I'll actually get some answers tonight.

"You really want to know?"

I nod my head in response not breaking the eye contact that we just established.

"I came because I've..."

"Here you are gentlemen your soup and salad. Enjoy!" Mustang thanks Francois while my mind is reeling from all the interruptions.

And to my surprise Mustang continues without any encouragement. "As I was saying I came because Fullmetal... I am mean Ed I've been worrying about you and all the risks you take to obtain your goal. I wanted to make sure that you didn't try anything stupid on this mission especially since Al could not accompany you this time."

I am a little baffled by his reply. So he does care and worry about me. Now it's my turn to smirk.

"You Bastard!" Mustang just looks at me with round eyes. I guess he was expecting a tantrum.

"But Mustang you can't come with me on every mission to make sure that I follow the rules."

"I know, but I'll do what I can on this one. Even though it may seem like we are not going to be doing anything while we are here you never know what might happen. You have to be prepared for the unexpected." Mustang starts eating his salad. I mull over his comment and I smile sadly.

"Don't worry about me not being ready for the unexpected look who your talking to." Mustang nods his head in understanding.

We sit in silence for a while, but it's not one of those awkward silences where you look at each other and have no idea what to say. And when you just sit fiddling with your napkin to make it seem like it's more interesting than the person your with. It's actually comfortable considering what we've been through this trip. I eat my soup with much enthusiasm. Wait! I didn't even ask what kind of soup it was. Well no matter it's good what ever it is. I look up through my bangs to see Mustang is looking at me with a soft smile forming on his delectable lips. He doesn't seem to notice that I know he's looking at me because I am positive that he would have put that wall and mask over his emotions. Or maybe he's starting to let down his guard. I guess I'll have to test that out soon.

I don't make a comment I continue with my eating until every last drop is gone. I look up to see that Mustang is no longer looking at me, but at his unfinished salad. He seems to be lost in thought before I can ask anything Francois brings our food. He puts our food in front of us and I let all my thoughts go except for the thought of food and I dig in as gracefully as I can with eating spaghetti which is not very graceful at all at least with me it's not. The sauce is splattered all over my face. I can feel a few pairs of eyes on me. I look to see that Mustang, Francois, and a few other people are looking at me. I give a sheepish grin in return I get laughter. I feel relieved for not offending anybody with my eating habits.

Mustang starts eating his steak after laughing to the point of tears. I couldn't help but join in with every one. I don't even remember why I was angry earlier. The sense of peace and not worry about anything was overwhelming. I can't remember feeling this relaxed. It's usually go, go, go! _I hope Al is having the same sense of peace and calm. I should give him and Winry a call tomorrow. _I finish eating before Mustang does. I take the opportunity to admire him. Hopefully with him not noticing what I am doing.

I love the way his hair spills over his eyes when his leaning over something. It reminds me of how mine does that which means that he can look through his hair to see me looking at him. Oh, shit!

"Like what you see Ed?" Mustang looks up from cutting his steak with a smile playing on his lips.

"What the hell are talking about Bastard? I am just looking at the painting that's behind you." I look down to hide the inevitable blush that comes from being caught in the act. Wow that sounds weird in my head.

"Yeah, sure you were." Mustang comments and goes back to eating his steak with out a care in the world.

"Of course I was looking at the painting. Why on earth would I be looking at you?" I wait for some smart ass comment, but it never comes. Mustang continues eating while giving me a knowing look. He doesn't need to say anything that stupid, dumb ass smirk says it all. Okay must stay calm.

"Okay what if I was looking at you what of it?" I challenge him. Lets see where this is going to lead.

"Oh, so now your finally admitting that you were looking at me?"

"I didn't say that I said what if?"

"Well then if it's 'what if' then I would have to say that you are definitely attracted to me."

"What? I don't find you attractive in the least I was just looking at you because of your steak looked really good." Oh crap I just admitted that I was looking at him. But Mustang looks way more appetizing than the steak. Or any other food to be honest.

"See I knew you were lying and you were not looking at my steak either." Mustang said with a little glint in his eyes. I wonder what that signifies? Hmm I guess that's going to have to wait on the back burner for now.

"I was looking at your steak and don't getting funny ideas." Because I've already have some of my own. I add in silently. Okay I guess that I can't really play the card I am not attracted to Mustang. But I am sure as hell going to deny it until he owns up to feeling the same way about me.

Mustang pays for the bill and we thanked Francois for the excellent service. Although I think I might have scared him with the way I dug into my food. He was a good waiter. The silence has fallen upon us again, but it's still the comfortable kind.

We walk into the hotel and head to our room. Mustang opens the door and holds it open for me. I give him a funny look but I walk through none the less.

"Ed!" Mustang calls from the door. I turn around to find him right in front of me. "You have some spaghetti sauce on your face let me get it for you." Before I can react Mustang leans down to kiss me. I am so high from the feeling of his lips on mine and from our bodies being so close I feel my knees go weak. Mustang wraps his strong arms around me to hold me up. The kiss is long and slow. His tongue gently presses against my lips silently asking for permission to enter my mouth. I immediately let him in and I moan in the kiss. I can feel my lungs begging to have oxygen. Mustang and I part rather reluctantly on both sides.

"I got the sauce! And man did it taste good." Mustang licks his lips and I feel cheeks burn with a blush giving my face the tinge of candy apple red.

I let my bangs fall in front of my face to hide from what I don't know. That was amazing! Mustang softly puts his hand on my cheek and slowly raises my head to look in his eyes. "Ed are you alright?" His fingers all gently rubbing my cheek I lean more in to the caress.

"Yes I am better than fine, but I thought you didn't want to do this?" Okay it's finally out in the open. I wait for the wall and for the pulling back of his hand so he can tell that it was just a fluke, but to my genuine surprise and overwhelming relief Mustang does none of those things. Instead he pulls me into a hug. He wraps his around me tightly and I immediately respond by doing the same thing.

"I thought that I could fight my feelings and attraction to you, but it's to much to take especially now that I am alone with you. I can't seem to keep the distance between us. Before I could send people with you and make sure that you were okay, but now here I am. I just can't fight it right now and I am not sure that I can keep up the fight when we go back to Central." Mustang says in my hair.

I pull away slightly so I can look Mustang in the eye. "Then don't fight it. I know that I don't want to. Roy could we give us a shot?" Mustang looks at me a little surprised, but his mouth forms into a dazzling smile.

"Lets see where this leads us then." I feel my chest expand with an emotion I can't identify yet, but I am sure it will let itself be known soon.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done yay! 

Chapter 4 should be up in about a week


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are at chapter 4 wahoo! I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for the reviews. Yay for the reviewers!!!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

I take a long hot shower before I could go to bed. Colonel Bastard offered to wash my back, but I told him that I am not one of those women he has one night stands with and he better not think of coming in here. Although a little company would not be unwelcome now that I think about it. I let the water glide down my body loving the way it feels on my skin. And then something hits me. What is Mustang going to think of body if he ever see's it. I have my scars and my automail. I try and push the thoughts from head. I mean we haven't even gone passing kissing yet, although we have only kissed twice. Bah... thoughts go away! When that doesn't seem to work I just concentrate of the pounding of the water against my back and the tile floor. Then I think what the hell! I am not going to miss out on anything because of something as petty as worrying about what I look like. He already told me that he was attracted to me. Lets get it on! 

Maybe not right now, but hopefully sometime soon not necessarily on this trip though. I am not going to worry about anything right now except for getting dry. I pull a the towel off the rack and I dry off all my body. I end up wrapping the towel around waist. Oh, crap I forgot to bring some of my clothes in here with me. Okay Mustang walked out in a towel this morning there's no reason why I can't do the same thing. I take in a deep breathe and I open the bathroom door.

And with the opening of the door there's a cool breeze that makes me shiver. I kinda wanna go back in the bathroom where it's nice and warm, but I suck it up and I walk to my bag expecting some kind of reaction, but nothing. Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get some attention from the Bastard. Walk around naked!

I look around the room and I see why I don't get any type of reaction, Mustang is sound asleep under the covers. I guess the day wore him out more than he wanted to admit. I pull out my clothes and I walk towards him instead of the bathroom. He looks like he did on the train adorable and totally snuggling against worthy. I almost have the urge to just slip in between his arms, but I resist. I don't want to rush anything. I silently walk back to the bathroom and I change into my into my black sleeve less shirt with black pants. I slip on my red jacket along with my white gloves. My normal gear. Feeling totally exhilarated right now I am not sure I can sleep. So instead of going to bed right away. I grab the key and I go outside to take a walk. It's only about 9:30, but there's are still some venders outside with lights lighting the streets.

The wind is blowing my wet hair dry. I put it in another pony tail today and the loose ends are blowing all around my face maybe a braid would have been a better choice for today. Ah, well can't do anything about it right now. I take a look around the town and everything seems to be normal, but I have a funny feeling that something might happen. I am just going to walk around to see if anything happens tonight. I walk around for about thirty minutes, but nothing out of the ordinary has happen. Mustang did say that they had caught whoever or whatever was stealing. I shrug and I turn to into an alley knowing it to be a short cut to the hotel. When I get to the other side of the alley I notice a shop named Noanna's Bakery. I see a woman with red hair and a little boy with curly brown hair cleaning up the shop for the day. My guess would be that they are brother and sister. The girl is to young to his mother. It reminds me of Al and me. Oh crap, I haven't been gathering any information on the philosophers stone. I better start searching for some information tomorrow. We only have a few more days here.

I start walking to the hotel with the relief that nothing happen and a new resolve to start checking things out tomorrow. Although I am not sure how much more I can dig up in Liore. Al and me have already extracted that nim rod of priest that was here. And there hasn't been any resurgence's about any strange activity here only the thievery. Oh, well there will be time to think in the morning.

I arrive at the hotel with many thoughts running through my head, but I settle for just sleeping for now. I open the door as noiselessly as I can. Luckily I don't get any creaking or something that would wake up Mustang. I walk in to hear light snoring come from said person. I take off my clothes and I settle for just sleeping in my boxers.

Before I get on my side of the bed I kiss Mustang lightly on the forehead. He eyes flutter a little reminding me of a butterfly. I get into bed ready for sleep which comes right away.

I wake up slowly feeling really warm. I can feel someone's arms around waist. I am awake in a flash then last nights events come flooding back to me. Instead of jerking away from the contact I snuggle in deeper. Feeling Mustangs' chest rise and fall against my back. It's hypnotic in a way and I find myself drifting off again.

The next time I wake up the sun is streaming through the blinds, but thankfully it's not hitting my face like it was the day before. I can feel Mustang is still holding on to me, but his breathing isn't the same as before. He's awake the Bastard!

"Hey Colonel Bastard I know you're awake!" I try to shift out of his grip, but his just hold on me gets tighter. Gosh you would think that I was trying to take away his favorite toy. That doesn't sound right. Back to making him let go of me.

"Awe, come on Fullmetal just stay in bed for a little bit longer. You know you want to." Mustang loosens his grip on me and I stop struggling and I reluctantly, but not all that reluctantly let him hold me against his warm chest.

"How long have you been awake?" I question loving the way this feels and not wanting to get out of bed at all, but knowing that it would end all to soon.

"For about an hour," Mustang says casually like this is something he does all the time.

"Why the hell didn't you get up?" God what the hell.

"I wanted to stay cuddled against you. Your small enough to fit perfectly in my arms."

I stay where I am, but I don't let that comment go. "Who are you calling so small that you can't see him with a microscope." I feel kind of good about the comment in a weird way. I like the idea that I fit into his arms so perfectly, but not the fact that he called me small. I am not small I am just height challenged. Yeah that's it! I will never admit that I am shor... I can't even think of that horrible word.

"Ed you know that I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did..." Mustang turns me over so that I am on my back and he's leaning over me. I try to say something again, but his mouth is on mine and he takes the opportunity to delve into my mouth with his tongue. I throw all inhibition out the window and our tongues battle for dominance. His free hand that is not supporting his weight so he doesn't fall on me is traveling up and down my body. His fingers are drawing light patterns on my stomach and up and down my sides. My skin is starting to feel hot from the unfamiliar contact. My body is starting to experience something that has never happened before. My penis is starting to get hard. From what Mustang is doing and from his knee rubbing against my crotch. Since he's moving a little bit more his knee is rubbing against my member sending thrills of pleasure through my body causing me to moan into the kiss. And I am totally turned on! Mustang pulls away slowly from our kiss and we both are panting and flushed.

He seems to need the bathroom really bad or something because before I know it he's running to the bathroom calling out, "Ed I need to take a really cold freezing shower." I am left needing some kind of release from the past actions and he needs a shower.

"Thanks for nothing Colonel Bastard!" I yell at the closed bathroom door. "What I am suppose to with this?" I ask the room while pointing at my tented boxers.

I remember some of the military guys talking about getting hard-on's and how they got rid of them. One way was to have some one do it for you or to do it your self. Well the first part of option one is a no and the second part will have to be another time and another place. Another option was to try and take a cold shower. Okay option two is already taken by some by the name of Colonel Bastard. Another option was to try and think it away or something along those lines. What to think of? Definitely not the Bastard might make it harder. Okay kittens, bunnies, and scary things like Envy in his outfit. Whoa talk about getting shivers and not the good pleasurable kind. Yuck, I think that worked. My big problem went away quickly with those disturbing thoughts. I still can't believe that guy well is a guy. Not the point!

Mustang and I, well we went further than I thought that we would on this trip. He obviously didn't think that it would progress this fast because he ran for the shower like there was no tomorrow. A single bed has it's good points and bad points I guess. I am gonna have to keep things slow. I am not sure I am ready for going any further than we did today. I thought that I might've been, but now that we have gone a little further, I think it would be best to slow down. But man did it feel good and he only touched my body with one hand. I wonder what else I have to look forward to.

I get dressed after everything goes down I guess you could say. I can still hear the showering going when I press my ear against the door. I feel and hear my stomach rumble. "Hey Mustang I am going to get something to eat at this bakery I found do you want anything?" I shout through the door.

"Whatever you think is good." Is the muffled reply.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit."

I start walking to the door when mustang shouts out, "Ed wait!" Mustang comes out clad in a towel dripping wet and I can see him shivering slightly. I guess he really did need to take a freezing shower. He looks really good though this time I don't really hide that I am looking at him and liking what I see. I almost lick my lips when I really realize what I am doing. And I feel my face light up with a bright blush. That didn't even appear when were doing stuff earlier, but now it comes. Jeez, but I look Mustang in the eyes to see that he is smirking. Gah, I swear that thing will always get my blood boiling.

"Why the hell are you smirking?"

"Oh, no particular reason other than the fact that you are openly checking me out." Mustang leans against the door frame and crosses his arms forgetting that he was holding up his towel. And in one foul swoop his towel falls revealing all his manhood. This is the point where I flame up. I can feel my blush traveling down my neck and up my ears. Mustang blushes a sweet pink and grabs his towel faster than a hungry man grabbing for food. Mustang wraps his towel around his waist and jogs into the bathroom.

"Ed Wait!" I hear again as I turn toward the door while laughing my ass off. That's was so hot, hilarious, and embarrassing all at the same time. He has one tone and fine ass on him.

"Yeah, Mustang," I turn to him with my own smirk. I see that his head is poking at of the door and he looks so... the right word would have to be cute!

"Could you wait for me I want to go with you. That way we can check out the city for anything suspicious and get something to eat." Mustang walks out of the bathroom with the towel securely in place. I cover my mouth so that I don't start laughing out loud.

"Okay I'll wait," I make myself comfortable on the chair that is in our room.

And I wait forever. Okay it's more like fifteen minutes, but still sheesh.

I march up to the door ready to knock it down if I have to. What else I am I suppose to do? I am hungry!

But before that can happen Mustang steps out...in regular clothes. He's wearing a simple white button up shirt with black pants. I feel my breathe hitch in my throat at the sight of him. He's literally breathtaking!

"Hello Ed aren't you coming? I thought that you were hungry?" Mustang says from the door.

I didn't even notice that he had moved from the bathroom door. Get a grip at least he didn't notice. I grab my red coat and head to the door with a cool demeanor.

"Of course I am ready Colonel Bastard" I brush past him and I feel his body heat surrounding me. I quickly exit the room and let him lock up.

"If you say so you sure look spaced out though."

"I was not spacing out." I cross my arms and pout lightly.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" I glare up at Mustang as we start walking at out of the hotel.

"You shouldn't pout because it makes me want you all the more." I don't even look at Mustang to see if he is kidding. I just stare straight ahead and I don't comment, but I think the light blush on my face told him all he needed to know.

We walk in silence for the rest of the way me leading us to the bakery that I saw that brother and sister in last night.

"Oh, Ed you head in I am just going to check in with General Jay and Ms. Sanders to see if everything is running smoothly. Their stationed just down the street."

"Then I'll go with you. I wanted to call Al today anyway." I start walking the direction Mustang just mentioned and I notice I was alone in walk. "Aren't you coming?" I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I thought that you wanted to eat now." Then Mustang just smirks.

"I am going to knock that cocky bastardy grin off your face one of these days." I declare, but I also think that he's looking really good with it on right now. Not that he doesn't always, but it not so irritating right now. I can eat later, right now I want to spend time with Mustang. Although, hell will have to freeze over before I tell him that any time soon.

Instead of going to the bakery we set our sights on going to visit with General Jay whom I never met before and Ms. Sanders.

* * *

Chapter 4 is finished yay! 

Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon. I'll try my hardest to get it up before I go on vacation next week.


	5. Chapter 5

I am back from vacation and here's the long over due Chapter 5!

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love reading them! A great big thanks to all the reviewers yay!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

The Bastard and I walked into a brick building with nothing particularly unique about it. The walls were white and with a few tables and desks. I wonder if this is their militaries main office. I decided to ask. 

"Hey Mustang is the main military building?" I looked around a little more noticing that there was no one here not even Ms. Sanders.

"No, this is an extension to the main building. This is where some of the people work including General Jay who seems to absent right now." Mustang looked in the other small spaces that could be called offices although they only separated by little cubicles.

"Well I guess he's out on a break or something. While we are here you can call Al. The phone is over there." Mustang pointed to a small desk that contained a mountain of paper work. I sat at the desk musing to myself. _This desk reminds me of Colonel Bastard's, but I think his paper work would probably break the desk._

I could feel my lips turn upwards with a smile at the thought of Mustang and his lack of work ethic. I dialed the number for the operator and she connected me with Winrys' apprenticeship.

"Ed is that really you?" Winry's chipper voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, why else would I say it was Ed calling." I said knowing that she did not have the ability to beat me sense less with a wrench or any kind of tool. But I better watch myself.

"Ed why you..." But she was caught off by some one talking to her. "Ed your lucky I can't physically hurt you right now or okay here's Al." I could hear Winry mumble under her breathe, but I couldn't hear what she said. All I know is that it was not good.

"Hey Big Brother how are you doing? Are you getting along with the Colonel?" Al questioned.

"I am doing great and I am surprisingly getting along with The Bastard better than I thought that I would. How are you doing? Has Winry tried to work on you again?" We both chuckle of the memories my question brought back. And I didn't think that it was the right time to tell Al about Mustang and me. I also didn't want to discuss it with said guy in the room. Who I could tell was trying to ease drop, but being subtle about it.

"I am having a great time here with Winry and I've been working on something's too." Al added in hushed tones, "And no Winry has not tried to work on me. You better hope she doesn't hear you talking about her like that Big Brother. You know how she feels about you." Oh, I definitely knew how Winry felt about me. Ever since we were little I knew, but I never felt anything like how I feel toward Mustang. I've actually never felt like this in my entire life. I do love Winry, but not more than one of my best friends.

I do a mental shake to talk to Al with a clear mind. "I know, anyway do you know when you are going home?" I change the subject immediately.

"Oh, um I am not sure. I am really liking it here and I think that I might stay for a few more weeks." It made me very happy to hear that Al was doing really good.

"That sounds great Al. I should be back in Central in a few days or who knows when. It turns out that they already got the guys that were doing the thievery. But they wanted Mustang and me to stay a few more days to make sure that nothing else happens"

"That's good that you didn't have to do anything dangerous and it sounds like good vacation time to me."

"Yeah, but I am with the Bastard." I commented to Al, but it was more of teasing than anything else toward the man standing in front of me with that stupid smirk.

_I am with the Bastard in more ways than one._ I thought, but I kept it to myself.

Mustang leaned down and his warm breathe ghosted over my ear. I was having the hardest time listening to Al. My mind kept wandering over how close Mustang was to me and his breathing near my ear was really distracting that I could barely concentrate on anything other than the man in front of me. Finally after what felt like a millennia Mustang spoke, "Ed, General Jay is here, just thought that I would let you know." Before Mustang pulled away from my ear, he nip it. I dropped the receiver and grabbed my ear in total shock. And a wave a pleasure washed over my body form the action.

I could hear Al saying 'Big Brother are you still there.' That broke me out of my phase of staring wide eyed at the smirking imbecile in front of me.

I quickly picked up the phone. "Yeah Al I am still hear sorry I accidently dropped phone due to some annoying things." I glare at Mustang from my seat at the desk. But my body wont let me forget the pleasure I felt when Mustang's breathe was on the shell of my ear and the enjoyment I felt when he lightly nip at it. I still can't believe he did that. I mean who does that? Well I found some one who does. I guess I really don't mind. But I am going to have to get back at him for doing it to me while I was talking to Al.

I return my attention to Al on the line. "Al I have to get going. I guess the guy we were waiting for is here, but I'll call you when I get back in Central and tell Winry bye for me."

"Okay Big Brother I will and have great time on your trip." I smile at Al's words.

"Bye Al."

"Bye Big Brother talk to you soon." With that we both hung up the receivers.

I got up from my seat to better yell at Mustang when a big burly man came out of one of the small office spaces. He had a hard look to him with features to match. His hair was a dark gray with black eyes, but nothing like Mustangs'. This mans eyes held nothing for any one to see not even a wall. They were just black and blank. I could see my reflection in them which really weirded me out.

"What's this kid doing in a military office?" General Jay asked directing his question to Mustang. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this man at all.

"General Jay I would like to introduce you to The Fullmetal Alchemist." The man eyed me and gave a questioning look to the newly arrived Ms. Sanders.

"This really is The Fullmetal Alchemist Sir. Nice to see you both again." Ms. Sanders said from the side of General Jay with a smile.

"Isn't he a bit short." That was what sent me off.

I marched up to the man who was more than double my size and weight. "Who are you calling so small that..." I was gently pulled away by a pair of arms that I was immediately getting used to being wrapped up in, but at the moment I was not in the mood to be messed with. I shook Mustang off me.

"I am sorry about the General Jay." Mustang looked apologetically at the man.

"The rumors are true about Fullmetal having a short fuse." General Jay commented.

Okay that's it this guy is in for it. Then I remembered the counting exercises that Al told me to do when Mustang made me mad. Breathe in and breathe out. Okay so I start out by counting backwards from ten. 10, 9, 8... or wait is count up to ten. I'll try it that way. 1, 2, 3,...no wait. Ah, Freaking A! I can't do it!

"That's it who are you calling so short that they need a high chair to eat." I shouted at General Jay. He looked mildly surprised and then he exploded.

"Colonel Mustang would you please restrain you subordinate before he makes me really angry." General Jay told Mustang in a cold cruel tone. I could see Ms. Sanders behind the General covering her mouth to restrain the fits of giggles that she was having. I guess no one talks to this guy like that.

I turned to stand beside Mustang with a smirk. And Mustang had a hint of a smile behind his mask that he wore for this man. I surprised myself with the ability to read Mustang a little bit better. His walls were shattering slowly but, surely.

"I will sir as soon as we get back to Central Fullmetal will be punished." Mustang looked down at me with an evil grin spreading across his face. I am not sure I like the sound of that. But it was clear that Mustang and Ms. Sanders were greatly amused with my outburst at General Jay.

"Well that will be sooner than you thought. Your services here are no longer required and you have a train to catch today."

I see a look of relief and confusion travel over Mustangs face before it's completely wiped away. "I thought that you wanted for me and Fullmetal to stick around for a few days to make sure nothing else happened."

"It turns out that the thieves pose no threat to anyone. They are just a bunch of kids that were trying to feed their families. We are making them stay in jail for a while to make sure that everything checks out. But we will send them to their families with jobs working for us so we can keep an eye on them and so that they can care for their families at the same time."

"That sounds like a good plan General. When does our train leave?"

"Your train leaves at noon."

"I have taken the liberty to make sure that all your belongings are already at the trains station and ready to board the train." Ms. Sanders piped in. " You may eat breakfast here and head for the station afterward."

"Thank you Ms. Sanders." Mustang gave her a smile that would make any body male or female weak in the knees. I felt the green eyed monster that was in me stir, but I kept my cool remembering that Ms. Sanders had a boyfriend. She smiled back with a light blush dusting her cheeks, but not going all stupid like most girls did when shot with that smile.

I made a mental note to kick the Bastard's ass some time in the near future for making me jealous whether it was intentional or not I could not tell. But either way he was going to have it coming and for his earlier stunt too.

Mustang and I enjoy a wonderful breakfast eating with Ms. Sanders and General Jay. Although I think that it would have been better without the guy, but begger's can't be choosers. They all talk about politics and what not. I added in a comment or two, but I concentrated on eating as much as I could. Who know's when lunch will be served.

I reached out happily for some more bacon and eggs when General Jay commented on my eating habits. "Does Fullmetal always eat like that Colonel Mustang?" I dropped my bacon and growled low in my throat. He acts as if I am not here. What the hell?

"General Jay would you please refrain from talking about Fullmetal like he is not even hear and please do not make any comments about his eating habits." Mustang replied with a calm and commanding tone.

General Jay looked taken aback for the second time in a day not even with in an hour. "I am sorry Fullmetal and I apologize to you as well Colonel Mustang." General Jay choked out. His face had a sour look to it like he had just eaten something that was hard to swallow.

I looked at Ms. Sanders who was grinning ear to ear. She was obviously enjoying the General being put in his place.

"I accept your apology." Mustang looked at me expecting me to accept to I guess.

I let out a deep sigh and I take a deep breathe. " I accept your apology too." I sputter out. Gosh darn it that was hard to get out.

The meal went on like nothing happened and I picked up my bacon with renewed vigor. We said our good byes to General Jay and Ms. Sanders.

"Bye Ms. Sanders it was great working with you." Mustang held his out and she shook it.

"It was great working with the both of you and I hope to meet you again." She extended her hand to me and I accepted.

"Bye Ms. Sanders I wish you the best of luck working for that guy." I stick my chin out at General Jay who was saying his good bye's to Mustang.

She laughed then smiled. "Oh, don't worry he's really not that bad, but thank you any way." I gave her a questioning look, but I let the subject drop.

I went up to General Jay and I extended my hand, he gripped my hand, but not without hesitation. "Good bye General."

"Good bye Fullmetal." And that was all that was exchanged between us.

Mustang and I headed for the train station where waited for about an hour before we boarded on the train and we were on our way home to Central.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done wahoo and I'll throw in a yay!

I will work my hardest to get chapter 6 up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 I hope you like it

All the reviewers rock my socks! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

**Warning:** Sexual situation

Please Review!

* * *

The train ride to Central was normal...well sort of. I somehow got Mustang to do some paper work. It wasn't much, but it was a miracle non the less. And of course a well placed threat that Hawkeye would skin him alive if he came into the office with nothing done. We were now on the platform getting our luggage. The train guy that I still don't have the slightest idea of what he's called got our baggage and we thanked him. Mustang and me stood side by side not saying anything just watching the train fill with new passengers to an unknown destination. 

"Ed I want you to come to my house tomorrow. I trust you know where it is." Mustang picked up his bags and started walking out of the train station with me close behind.

"Why do I have to go to your house?"

"To receive your punishment of course," Mustang said while a car pulled up next to the curb containing Hawkeye as the driver. He opened the door and looked back at me expectantly.

"What do you mean for my punishment?" I furrowed my brows not liking where this was going.

"I mean you are going to be punished liked I promised the General you would be. Well I'll see you at twelve o'clock tomorrow." Mustang got in the car with a backwards glance and said, "Oh, and Ed don't forget to eat. You'll be needing your strength." With that Mustang and Hawkeye drove off leaving me feeling dread and a little bit of excitement. Although the excitement could be from a number of things I kept telling myself. It could not have anything to do with what might happen tomorrow. But a certain evil grin kept popping in my head, might be a foreshadowing of what's to come.

I got home and just relaxed the rest of the evening trying not think of what awaited me the next day. I made dinner for myself and it wasn't the best, but I sure ate enough for two people. With dinner out of the way I grabbed a book from the book shelf that was in the small living room and I fell asleep reading on the couch. I woke up to the my arm being numb and feeling a little chilly. I saw from my watch that it was only four in the morning. I got up from the couch and I shook my arm trying to get life back into the limb. I went to my room and I mentally sighed._ I wish Mustang was here._ I really miss being wrapped up in his arms while I sleep. It was so comforting when we slept together. Now I am just cold with nothing to warm me up except this stupid blanket. Okay the blanket will warm me up, but not like Mustang. I fell asleep easily enough in my bed, but there was still a longing for a certain Colonel that did not disappear during the night.

I woke up for the last time that morning. It was past nine in the morning. I tried to occupy myself with meager tasks around the house to make the time go by faster so I could go see the smirking Bastard. I would never tell him that I had missed him during the night and that I wanted to spend time together. It didn't matter if I was going to get punished today as long as I got some time with Mustang.

With the cleaning of the whole house and two meals out of the way it was time that I made my to Mustang's house. I guess he wanted me to go there because it was now Saturday and who really wants to go to the Military building on a weekend. I walked the whole way to Mustang's house wondering what he had in store for me. I could not think of what he might do to me or make me do so I just dropped the matter from my mind and I walked the rest of the way with my mind at peace at least it was for a whole of five minutes. That's when I was at Mustang's door knocking on it. Mustang opened the door almost immediately. It was like he was waiting right in front of the door for me to arrive. Nah, that can't be it.

"Hello Ed come in, come in," Mustang gestured to walked into his house. The atmosphere that the house gave off was oddly comforting and warm. I looked at the parts of the house I could see. Mustang's house was definitely a bachelor pad. But for this guy you would think he would be a total slob, he was actually quite neat. Well at least this part of the house was.

"Ed now your punishment will commence."

_Oh, God_ was my only thought. 

"Ed I want you to have seat here." Mustang motioned to a chair that was in his home office. I sat down and he put a huge pile of paper work in front of me. I swear the papers almost touched the roof.

"This is my punishment?" I questioned not believing what I was seeing.

"Well yeah what did you think I was going to do... ravish you!" Mustang gave me a smirk.

"NO!" I blushed furiously indicating that was indeed what I thought he was going to do to me.

"Well sorry Fullmetal, but I have got to get some of this paper work done by Monday. All you need to do is sign it or stamp it."

I nodded my head to embarrassed to speak at the moment. I started working without looking at Mustang.

I felt some one or rather Mustang behind me and he wrapped me up in a warm hug. I smiled knowing that he couldn't see it. He had no idea how much this simple gesture made me feel.

"I missed you last night," He whispered in my ear. I burned an even brighter red than I did with the earlier comment about being ravished. "Ed don't worry this is only part of you punishment the rest will come later." Mustang let me go with what I would like to think was reluctance.

I did not comment I just kept on working like nothing had happened. But I kept a small smile on my face for a while knowing full well that Mustang could see it from the other side of the desk where he was working on his own stack. We did not talk while we worked. The only sounds that were being made was the pens brushing across the papers and papers being moved around. Time flew by fast. Before I knew it, it was already five in the afternoon.

"Ed that's enough. Thank you for your help and now it's time to start dinner." Mustang got up from his chair and started stretching. Resembling a cat that had just woken up from a long nap. He even gave a little yawn that made him look really cute. I wanted to go up and kiss, but I held myself in check. Not really knowing full well when to do those kinds of things with Mustang. The relationship territory being unfamiliar ground for me.

"What? Now I have to make you dinner?" My lips turn slightly upward not being able to keep a scowl on my face. For some reason I felt really happy and content. Even with five hours of never ending paper work behind me. I felt extremely exhilarated!

"Of course not, but I do expect you to stay the night." With that said Mustang turned on heals and made his way toward the kitchen. Leaving me to ponder my thoughts. Deciding I did not want to anything of the sort I ran after him into the kitchen where he was preparing a chicken with a salad. I must say I was not as scared as I thought I would be to try Mustang's food

I watched him the whole time. Mesmerized by his movements and the way he handled himself in the kitchen. I never would have imagined him to be a cook, but right here in front of there was delicious chicken and a salad that was made by yours truly.

"What makes you think that I am staying the night?" I question Mustang.

"Well you have yet to receive the second part of your punishment."

"And just what might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mustang did not say anything more on the matter. I ate my food without another comment either. I ate like there was no tomorrow. The food was so delicious just like the chef that prepared the meal is. Okay that was a weird thought, but it doesn't make it any less true. I made a decision right there and then that I was going to come over for dinner as much as possible.

"Thank you for dinner Mustang it was really wonderful."

"Your welcome and thanks for making the salad."

"No problem." I didn't know what to else to say so I just got up from the table and I filled the sink with warm water and soap. Mustang came in and put the rest of the dishes in the sink. I washed and he dried. While we were doing the chore of washing dishes a plan started to formulate in my head. I scooped water and bubbles my hands threw it at Mustang. It caught him by surprise. I started laughing hard at the sight of a wet and soggy Colonel. His hair was sopping wet with little bubbles popping around his head. His shirt and part of his pants were wet as well. He stood there only a second longer before he did the same thing to me. I spluttered with the water and bubbles that made it in my mouth from laughing at the Bastard who was laughing as hard as I was.

For some reason I tackled him and he landed with a soft thump on the kitchen tile. I caught him by surprise again and before I knew what I was doing I starting kissing him. It was chaste at first. I just gave him a peck on the lips and then a longer kiss, but not going to any further than the innocent pecks for a few moments. Mustang let me have control right then. He didn't push for any more. He let me make the decisions. I pulled back a little examining the man beneath me.

I couldn't help myself I said, "I missed you too," I leaned down and hugged him. He was now levering himself on his elbows so I could have better access for hugging. I pull away a little and then I leaned in to kiss again with a renewed passion. I thrust my tongue out to gain entrance to the mouth that was slowly becoming very addictive for me. Mustang gave entrance readily and we went in for a battle of dominance. He won the battle this time, but I was closer to gaining dominance than I was last time. Some where in between Mustang was lying on the floor again and I was lying on top of him with fire coursing through my veins. Before I knew it we both broke away from each other to gain access to some much needed air. I was about to go in for a second time when Mustang stopped.

"Wait, Ed." He said breathlessly which made me only want to attack him even more. "Lets go to the bedroom that way we can continue and you can get your punishment.

I got up from Mustang, but not all to willing.

"Don't give me that look. Don't worry we can definitely continue."

"What look? And what makes you think that I want to continue anyway?" I glared at Mustang, but I couldn't hide my excitement at the prospect of going further with him.

"Come on short stuff," Mustang looked at me as he said that horrible name. My blood started to boil.

"Well you can take your punishment and shove it up your ass this short stack is leaving!" I yelled as grabbed my jacket and attempted to storm out, but my feet were frozen. From what I just called myself or from Mustang calling my name.

"Ed!" I am pretty sure it's the latter.

I stood stock still, still fuming from Colonel Bastard's comment. I didn't make any move to leave or go near him instead he made his way toward me.

"Ed," He cupped my face kiss me as an apology and I eagerly accepted. Some how in the throws of passion we ended up in Mustang's bedroom.

"Whoa! How did we end up in here?"

"We walked while were making out basically." I flushed slightly for not noticing our moving bodies. I was in a world of own. And man I want to go back there right now.

I couldn't even tackle Mustang again for he was taking off his shirt and I was loving the show. He turned my way and I quickly looked away. I caught him smiling before I turned away so I could no longer see his face. I looked back after a minute to find that he was just in his wife beater. I felt relief, but more disappointment than anything.

"Ed it's alright to look," Mustang chuckled at my bewildered face, he added with a smirk, "and to touch."

I could not keep my face from flaming up. My face and ears felt like they were on fire.

"I..." I didn't know what to say other than what's my punishment, but I didn't even say that. Mustang did it for me.

"Time for you to get what you deserve for talking to General Jay in such an impolite manner."

"Oh, really and what would that be more paper work?" I threw back defensively.

"No this," And I was gently picked up and carried bridal style to the bed. I was carefully put on top of the king sized bed. Jeez, why does he have such a big? Then I remembered all the women he went on dates with and I slumped against the pillows felling slightly depressed.

"Ed if you are worry about anything in particular. Don't! I never use this bed for anything other than sleeping."

That made me feel relieved. Wait! What!?

"Then what are we going to do?" I was beyond confusion by this point.

"Well that was until now." Mustang got on the bed and sat next to me. I was speechless. That seemed to happening a lot today. I let a big smile grace my face before I leaned in gave Mustang an innocent kiss.

"Ed tell me when you don't feel comfortable with anything and I'll immediately stop okay?"

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" I couldn't help but ask the question even thought I knew I was going to find out in the next few seconds any way.

"Be patient you'll see and feel." What the hell does he mean feel?

Mustang started out slowly by initiating a kiss. Which I got to dominate. I reveled in the way he tasted. I tried to remember every detail of his mouth and the way he tasted. Our tongues battled once again for dominance. Things were going long and slow. It was sort of like he wanted me to remember every detail of what I was feeling, seeing, tasting, touching, and hearing.

I let out a low moan when Mustang moved from my lips to my neck. He sucked and nipped at my neck. All the sensations were coursing through my body and certain nether regions were coming to life. Mustang was moving his hands over my clothed body and it was so hard to keep quiet when his hand went over the bulge in pants.

"Oh my God..."

"Ed I want to hear more." Mustang started massaging my member through my pants and my hips involuntarily thrusted up to cause more friction. Mustang stopped for a second and looked down at me. I went bright red and tried to bury myself in the pillows. Man the guy has a lot of pillows you could lost in them. Back to the point. Mustang pulled me out from my hiding place.

"Ed don't be embarrassed you look so adorable." Mustang said it with such a straight face that I went to an even deeper shade of red. If that's possible!

"Bastard!" I grumbled with my arms crossed my chest and a pout on my face. Also a very hard erection that I had no idea how I was going to get rid if Mustang was right there. Unless... no that probably wouldn't happen right now. And as if answering my doubts Mustang pulled at my shirt take it off. I willingly lifted my arms. Before he got any ideas of exploring my body I pulled at his wife beater. We were both in nothing, but our pants. I hungerly drank in his body. He had the body of a god. With rock hard abs, defined pecks and muscular arms. I was definitely not disappointed with the sight I saw. Mustang didn't seem disappointed with what he saw either. I felt elated with the knowledge. I was so worried about what he might think of my body.

"Ed you have a beautiful body." Mustang whispered in my ear as he let my hair loose from it's braid. He ran his down the length of body. Every part of my body that he touched was set aflame. He licked and lapped at my navel. I squirmed and I let out a moan that I was trying hard to keep in.

"No Ed let me hear every noise your making." Mustang then went to my nipples. He nipped and licked my left nipple. He let his teeth graze over the hardened nub. I let out a small yelp from the pleasure and it was shooting straight down to my erection making me harder than ever. Mustang moved to my right nipple while his hand played with my left.

Mustang abruptly stopped and I let out a small whimper. I covered my mouth as soon as the sound left my throat. Mustang smirked. Damn the Bastard for stopping in the middle of things.

"Ed I..." He seemed to be searching for the right words to say, but settled instead for, "Ed I want to give you a blow job." My eyes bugged out at the way he so eloquently phrased his sentence.

I couldn't help myself I started laughing. It was just to funny. He looked irked from my sudden burst out.

"Mustang you Bastard." I leaned and kissed silently giving him permission. There was no way in hell I was going to respond out loud to that.

Mustang lowered himself on the bed to the where he could access my already throbbing member. He put his finger tips on the zipper and pulled it down slowly. It seemed to take an eternity for him to get it down. When my zipper was finally down he pulled my pants completely off leaving me in nothing, but my black boxers. Thank God I didn't go for any of my boxers that have designs on them. I held my breathe. And then he finally took my boxers off freeing my erection. Mustang didn't waste any time with taking in my full erection in his mouth. The feeling was so intense that I thought that my eyes were going to roll in the back of head. I started panting. Mustang started out slowly bobbing his up and down. I couldn't take it anymore. My hips thrust on there own accord willing Mustang to go faster. In response he put his on my hips to keep them still.

"Mustang..." I let out in a moan.

Mustang started massaging my balls and humming an unknown song. The humming was sending me over the edge. Pleasure was running through my whole body. It was driving me crazy. I gripped the sheets tightly knowing that I was going to release any time. And with one last hard suck. I screamed out Mustang's name and I came hard. I was reeling from my orgasm. I have never felt anything like that before. It was so... words can not possibly describe precisely how it felt. I felt completely wasted after my experience.

Mustang was smirking from my sated expression. I didn't care he looked cute with that annoying smirk.

"How did you like your punishment?" Mustang came and layed down beside me.

"Well if that's how I get punished for every time I am out of order I am going to keep getting into trouble more often." I cuddled up next to Mustang and he wrapped his arms around. He also pulled the covers over us.

"We are going to be having a lot of fun then." Mustang said and we fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.

* * *

Chapter 6 is finished woo! And I shall add a yay! 

Chapter 7 is on the way


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are at Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews. They are great motivation and I really appreciate them. The reviewers are amazing. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

I woke up feeling exhausted and a little chilly. I noticed that I had kicked off the covers and I was completely butt naked. I pulled a thin sheet over my naked form and last night came crashing down on me. I couldn't help, but flame up from what me and Mustang had done. Then I finally took notice of his lack of presence. I pulled on my pants and shirt and searched the house for any signs of him. My search found me in the kitchen with a note in hand, it said... 

Dear Ed,

I am sorry, I had to leave because I got called into the office to do some paper work that I still hadn't finished. Riza is making sure that I get it done. I tried to wake you up, but you kept pushing me away and saying 'please five more minutes.' You were just to cute I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. And you seemed exhausted from last night, would be my guess. I was also informed that you have a weeks vacation time. You can stay at my house if you want. Anyways, I'll be gone all day so make yourself at home and I'll be back later.

Yours truly,

Mustang

I was blushing slightly from the comment about being to tired to get up. I just know that he was smirking while writing that part. I tried to be mad, but I was just to happy to care. Anyways he so cute when he smirks even though it's a pain in my ass.

I decided to take to a quick shower and go see the Colonel Bastard. But really I wanted to call Al, Mustang wasn't part of my decision at all. At least that's what I am telling myself, but even I don't believe it! I really want to see him. I can't wait for tonight! With my shower out of the way and being dressed I made my way to head quarters.

While I was walking through a particular street I heard some people whispering that caught my attention immediately. I walked by casually trying not to draw attention to myself so I could listen in on their conversation.

"Did you hear there's an alchemist that can do alchemy without using an alchemic circle?" A woman with blonde hair asked her companion.

"Yeah they said that he can repair things for you if you just take whatever needs repairing to him and he'll do it straight away." The blonde woman's friend answered.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah just two blocks away from this street. He does his repairs in the middle of the square so everybody can see I guess." I took off running not waiting to see if they had any more to say. My only thought's being that it might be a person with a philosophers stone.

I was in the square that the women had been talking about and I immediately found the man they had been talking about. He was a little on the skinny side with light brown hair wearing a huge black cloak that hid most of body. I found him just as he was repairing a vase, but something wasn't right. He put the vase under his cloak and the bright blue light of alchemy being done was seen from under the cloak. He pulled the vase out from the cloak and it was brand new. He handed it to a very excited woman. She went to hug him, but instead caught his cloak as he was pulling away to reveal a alchemy circle on his chest. Gasping was heard all around. I don't know why he did, but I was relieved to find that he was a regular alchemist. The people in the square didn't seem to upset though, as long as there stuff was repaired I guess it was okay. But it took away the mystery that was surrounding him. With my suspicions dashed I resumed my trek to the Central military building.

I got there in relatively good time. I walk up the steps and I head to Mustang office, on the way I bump into Havoc.

"Hey Ed what are you doing here I thought you were on vacation?" Havoc asked between puffs of his cigarette.

"Oh...um...," I can't tell him I just wanted to see Mustang. What was my other reason? Oh, yeah calling Al. Crap! How could I forget about that? "I am here to use the phone to call Al." I sweat drop! It wasn't the best recovery, but I think I got away with it.

"I heard that he went to visit your friend that works on the automail... Winry right?" I nod my in response. "Well I got to get going before I get shot for being late." I smile at him knowing full well who he was talking about. Riza Hawkeye was some one you did not mess with.

"Okay maybe I'll see you later." I wave good bye and continue on my way to Mustang's office. The door is open and I walk in to find Hawkeye behind Mustang. Making sure that he did his paper work it looked like. They both hear my foot steps and look up to find me. Mustang gives me a relieved smile. I almost start laughing from his expression. His face is practically pleading to be saved. I just smirk and his face falls, knowing that I couldn't do anything. I am not going to die so he get out of doing paper work.

"Hello Fullmetal how are you?" Hawkeye asked from behind Mustang's chair.

"I am fine how are you?" I can't help, but smile I feel really happy. And me not having to do the paper work is a bonus.

"I am fine. I understand that you helped Colonel Mustang with some of his work."

"Yes," I gulped was I in trouble for doing so?

"Thank you Ed it helped a lot. I also understand that it wasn't of your free will, but thank you anyways. And for also making him," She inclined her head down to Mustang who was busy at work, "do some of it on the train."

"It wasn't easy though."

"Believe me I know." Hawkeye and I share a smile and then she excused herself. "I'll leave you with the Colonel, but that doesn't mean you get to stop working." She directed her last statement to Mustang who was about to put his pen down, but quickly recovered it. Riza left the room and closed the door behind her.

I grin at Mustang. He just pouts at me. "What are you pouting about?" I plop down in the chair in front of Mustang's desk.

"I thought that you were here to help me." I shake my head no. "Then may I ask why you came when you have an entire week to be away from here?"

I was prepared for that question this time. "I came to call Al and that's it."

"Ed you could've used the phone I had at my house." Then he gave me a devious smirk. "Did you want to see me?" Mustang got up from his chair and walked around the desk. I could feel the burn of a blush. I swear I should just get sunburned so at least you couldn't tell when I was blushing.

I got up from my chair and made my way to the door with much haste, but Mustang got there before I did. He gently pushed me against the door and starting kissing me. I wanted to push him away because I was so embarrassed, but I melted from the passion of the kiss. I gave in instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring our bodies closer. I was completely losing control over my senses. My brain could barely function with what Mustang was doing. My body was trying to remind me to breathe which is a vital part of living so we broke apart. Panting heavily I looked up to see Mustang smirking. I got on my tipie toes and gave him a chaste kiss. That wiped that stupid thing off his face.

"I'll be back. I am really going to call Al." I leave a slightly stunned Colonel standing by the door. I am not sure why he seemed so out of it. I just gave him an innocent kiss. I guess I can ask about it later. I get to the phone and the operator connects me to Winry's apprenticeship. Al picks up the phone.

"Hello Big Brother how are you doing?"

"I am doing great Al and you?"

"I am doing great too. I am probably going to stay for another week or two."

"That's great. Well I wanted to make sure that you were doing good and to let you know that I was in Central."

"I am glad Big Brother. Did you get any information on the philosophers stone in Liore?" Al asks eagerly.

I let out a disappointed sigh. "I am sorry Al, but I didn't find or hear anything about it. Actually I thought some one might have had one in Cental, but it turned out to be a guy that had an alchemic circle on his chest. He hid everything he was doing under a cloak. He was revealed by some one pulling off his cloak."

"That's weird, but at least it wasn't anything serious."

"Yeah, I better let you go Al and tell Winry hi for me."

"Okay, bye Big Brother and try not to fight with the Colonel to much." Al says. We hang up the phones at the same time.

I back track to Mustang's office when I hear him and Havoc talking. For some reason I feel the need to hide by the door and listen to what they are talking about. When I got there Havoc was in a middle of a sentence.

"... So you cancelled your date for tonight?" Havoc questioned.

"Yeah, I told her that I was busy." Mustang replied I could here the shuffling of papers. My attention was immediately caught with the conversation.

"At least I have a chance at getting to some women." Havoc said hope laced all around his voice. "Do you have anybody special that you are seeing?" I held my breathe waiting for Mustang's. My heart was beating so hard I thought that it would jump out of my chest.

"No one in particular." Was the answer that was relayed. My heart sank like a stone and was in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly felt very heavy and light headed. I knew he wouldn't reveal our relationship to every one, but why did he say that?

I couldn't take it any more I ran out of there like a bat out of hell trying to put as much distance as I could between us. I am sure that Mustang heard because as soon as passed the door I could hear him calling me trying to get me to stop. I didn't!

"Ed please wait. Let me explain." Mustang was on my heels as I hit the pavement. Damn him and his long ass legs. I didn't even look him in the eye. I just knew that I had to get away from him and think. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the road to create a wall between us. Mustang could no longer run after me at least not for a while. I made the wall as tall and long as I could. I took off again with no destination in mind. My feet were starting to feel heavy and my breathe was coming in ragged breathes. I ran blindly for I am not sure how long. I stopped and leaned down to catch my breathe. I looked up to find that I was at the Bastard's house. Now how in hell did I end up here?

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled out to the house and the block. I got some frightened looks from Mustang's neighbors.

I heard the foot falls of some one behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Mustang. If he knew me at all he would know that I was about to kill or something along those lines.

"Ed please listen. I didn't mean it." I was furious at by this point. I turned around I could only see red.

"What do you mean you didn't mean it?" I yelled my face was red from anger. I could feel my blood boil. I thought that steam was going to shoot out of my ears from my pent up fury.

"I didn't want any one to get suspicious and start bugging us about our relationship. I want people to find out when we are ready to let them know. Not by rumors or by anything else. Please Ed you got to believe me."

"Why should I? And what about the date you had planned for tonight?"

"Well I am sorry about the date. I had already had it set up before you and I got together. I will always choose you because I think I may be falling in love with you." What?! Mustang starts walking toward me very slowly and cautiously. "You're the first person I can actually envision sharing a life with and when you gave me that chaste kissed today everything seemed to click. It was like I could finally see clearly and you brought down all my defenses when no one else could."

I folded my arms and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "Ed are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have something in my eye." I rub my eyes and wipe the tears away, but they keep coming. Mustang envelopes me in a warm hug. I don't put my arms around him right away, but I could hear his beat and it relaxed me. "I am in love with you." I say in his chest. Mustang tightens his grip on me. I don't ever want to let go of this moment. I wish I could freeze time so we can stay like this just a little longer, but eventually we both part. With me looking at my shoes and Mustang looking at the sky.

"Ed do you want lunch?"

"Yeah what are you making?"

"What? So now I have to cook?" I look at Mustang and glare. He puts out his hand for me to hold. I take his extended hand and intertwine our fingers. I feel a little flustered after just what happened. We confessed our love for each other and I am not sure where to go from here.

"After what you put me through I think I deserve an excellent meal especially since I am going to be staying here for a week."

Mustang smiles a bright and warm smile. "I assumed as much."

We walk in to the house hand in hand. I know that we are going to have to talk about this afternoon, but that can wait until after lunch. Now it's time to eat.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done wahoo! 

Chapter 8 will hopefully be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here I hope you like

The reviewers are the best. I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much I really love reading the reviews. I also write faster.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

**Warning: Sexual stuff**

Please Review!

* * *

"Hey Mustang even though they are left overs these are still really good." I tease, but I meant it they were still good. "But I thought that you were going to cook?" 

"I thought that I would make a great meal tonight and use the left overs for this occasion." Mustang looks up from his plate and smiles. I smile back unable to contain the happiness that's radiating through me.

"Listen Ed I don't want you to go running to go investigate what I am about to tell you okay?"

"What is it?"

"I am not going to tell you unless you promise you wont go until I go with you," Mustang's tone was serious. His face was so serious that I didn't put up a fight this time.

"Okay I promise!" He looked me directly in the eye. He seemed to be satisfied with what he found because he nodded his head and then proceed with his explanation.

"Well there has been some rumors floating around about some sightings of what may be identified as chimeras," Mustang stopped expecting me to interrupt him, but I looked him in the eye indicating him to continue with his story. Although inside I was having many emotions run through me. "We are going to look into it for another week or two before we do anything. To confirm what the reports say is true. And when you go after your vacation because I know you'll go. I can already see that brain of yours thinking of some plan. I'll you go with you."

"Okay I wont go until you go, but could you keep me updated on what's happening?"

"I'll tell you what I can, but I am not sure how much information I'll be able to relay."

"That's okay as long as you tell me what you can" We finished lunch in comfortable silence. I was thinking about what the sightings might mean, but I am not going to dwell on it to much until I can do something about it. My thoughts turned to a different direction. I was thinking of well I won't go into that right now I'll save that for a little later tonight.

Lunch ended up being great. I don't know how I couldn't have known that Mustang was such a great cook. Although, I must admit it was a little awkward after what just happened in front of his house not even an hour ago. But we avoided the subject for a while now and I guess it's time to bring it up. Here it goes!

I was seated at the table with Mustang's back to me while he did the dishes. He said that he insisted that he would do them. Whether he was being sarcastic or not I wasn't complaining. "Mustang about what... happened... um... well what do we do?" I very eloquently asked.

Mustang looked over his shoulder with concern filling his gaze. He looked so adorable I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't look away and I didn't care if he noticed or not. "Ed..." Mustang walked towards me and stood in front of me. Then he leaned down and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Mustang are you okay?" I was starting to feel concerned with the way he was acting.

"I am fine I just wanted to hug you." He put out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and into another tight embrace. I hug him back fiercely. I didn't really understand, I did what felt like was right.

"I think that we should tell people when we are ready." Mustang said in my hair.

"Your right. Are you ready?"

"Not yet I want to be selfish and have you all to myself for a while longer then let people know slowly." I knew he was smirking by this point I could hear it in his voice.

"That's fine with me. As long as it goes both ways. I want you all to myself too." I felt the all to familiar burn of a blush from my declaration. I buried my face in his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Ed are you smelling me?" I abruptly pulled away from Mustang.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the room and rushed to the bedroom. My blush was one hundred percent worse. To the point my face almost hurt from the burn that was coming from it. I closed the door behind and put my back to the door. I heard knocking, but I didn't answer. To be honest I don't know why I was so embarrassed. The question just came out of no where and I don't know. Now I am even more humiliated from running away. What's with me? There was no time to answer that question because the door was suddenly pulled opened. I felt my body free falling backwards. I was instantly grasped by two strong arms that embraced me from the back.

"Ed why did you run away?" Mustang whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine.

"Well I just felt like it!" I crossed my arms across my chest. While pretending that this was not effecting my body in any way shape or form.

"Ed you can tell me," Mustang turned me around and I buried my face in his chest again so he couldn't see how red my face was.

"I was embarrassed because you caught me smelling you. And here I thought that I was being discreet. I guess not." I mumbled out.

"Oh, that's all," Mustang said.

"What do you mean that's all?" I pulled away from his chest and looked into mischievous eyes.

"I think that it's sweet that you did that and I think you smell delicious. Good enough to eat as a matter of fact." Mustang had a wide grin on his face by this point and I am not sure that I was ready for where this was going, but I went with the flow.

I went in for the kill so to speak. I leaned up and kissed Mustang with all the passion and fire running through my veins. His tongue glided over my lips and I complied and let him explore my mouth without any fight. I let my hands go under his shirt and I started to explore his gorgeous body. Mustang gasped softly in the kiss. This encouraged me more to give more ministrations to his nipples. I tweaked and pinched them earning me more gasps and moans. We broke away from the kiss and I eagerly went straight to his shirt to remove, but Mustang stopped me. I almost growled, but thank goodness I didn't let it escape my lips.

"Ed everything I said last time still stands. We wont do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable." Mustang looked me squarely in the eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you if I don't feel comfortable, but now can I take off your shirt?" Mustang smirked and let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Mustang gave me a soft smile, "Nothing," He kissed me softly on the lips. It was so sweet that it that I think for a moment a my knees turned to jelly.

Mustang took off his shirt and then took off mine. He went explore my body, but I stopped him.

"No it's my turn." I pushed Mustang on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. I removed them eagerly. I think maybe a little to eagerly because the Bastard was smirking that stupid, infernal, adorable and cute way he does. Wow! That was a weird thought. Back to business. Some one was obviously ready to be set free from their boxers. Mustang's boxers were clearly tented with an erection. I was also very hard, but this time was all about Mustang and not me.

I let out a breath to help contain myself and not just jump the sexiest guy in the universe. And the Bastard knew he was every person's fantasy male and female alike. I am the lucky one though. I get to have every bodies fantasy all to myself. I smirk from my place on top of Mustang. He looked like he was about to say something when I started grinding our erections together. I am not sure if I was moaning or him or both of us, but if it was possible it was making me harder. I stopped and got off Mustang before I actually did get off.

I pulled off his boxers to free his very hard and large member. I looked to Mustang who was looking at me with lust glazed eyes. I could only imagine that mine looked the same. I let my fingers run lightly over his inner thighs. It cause him to squirm slightl. I finally took hold of his erection in my hand. I gave a few experimental strokes up and down. That got me some low moans. I continued to stroke his shaft with smooth even movements. Moving slowly at first, but eventually increasing the pace. Mustang grasp the bed covers tightly. He was making such erotic sounds with what I was doing and they all went to my nether regions. He also bucked in my hand to gain more friction. I let my hand fall and Mustang's head shot up to look at me. I then went down and engulfed his entire erection until it filled my entire mouth.

Mustang threw back his head and screamed, "Ed please move faster," I couldn't control myself anymore I complied quite happily. I let my head bob up and down. "Ed I am going to come."Mustang screamed. His body shuddered and he came in my mouth.

I looked up to find a completely happy and sleepy Colonel. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ed you were amazing," Mustang grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms. My back was against his warm chest. "I am going to make this up to you. For not helping take care of your problem." Mustang whispered sleepily.

I felt to happy to notice how tight my boxer were. I let sleep take over.

I woke up to see that it was almost night time. The sun was low in the sky from what I could see from the window. I was still in Mustang's embrace and I just stayed there listening to the man I loved breathe. Then I remembered he owed me a meal, but I would let that slide for right now. He should at least make me a sandwich when he wakes up. I wondered about how Al would react when I told him about Mustang and me when he got back. To be honest I wasn't to worried about it. Something told me that he wouldn't be to surprised. I am not sure if any of our friends and loved one's would be shocked. With the turn in our relationship. I was wakened from my thoughts with a yawning Colonel waking up.

"Morning sleepy head," I turned on my side so I was facing him.

Mustang just about jumped out of his skin. "Is it really morning?," His eyes were wide and he looked so cute. I kissed him on the cheek.

"No it's only evening." He visibly relaxed.

"Ed?"

"Hmmm," I looked into the eyes of a man who used to have so many walls and kept his emotions hidden from the rest of the world to find them all shattered and everything was shown through those same eyes.

"I love you."

I was slightly taken aback, but responded without a second thought. "I love you too." My heart was swelling. I thought that it might burst with happiness.

"Time to eat?" I asked.

"Are you always hungry?" Mustang nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah, what do you expect I am still growing." I tilted my head up to allow more access to my neck for Mustang. "And don't you dare say anything about me being short." I stated before he could say anything.

Mustang pulled away from neck. I pouted slightly and he kissed me fully on the lips before slipping into some clothes.

"What would you like?"

"Spaghetti is what I want."

Dinner was wonderful. I got my spaghetti and some garlic bread. That's going to be fun to kiss. We ended up just going to bed. Our limbs were intertwined. I fell a sleep very comfortably and easily.

The morning came with me still tangled in Mustangs limbs. I just stayed there not wanting to get up. Mustang stirred from his sleep.

"Good Morning and don't worry it's really morning," I tease remembering the way Mustang had freaked with that last night.

"Morning," Mustang sat up his hair was sticking up in many directions and his eyes were half lidded. He is so hot! Was my only thought, but was sadly interrupted with his announcement with his need to go to work.

"Ed I really have to go to work," Mustang told me while trying to pry me off his back. I was hanging on for dear life.

"No! You should stay here with me."

"I wont be able to get what information they might've found over the weekend," The statement made me reluctantly let go.

"Fine, you can go." Mustang kissed me on the cheek and headed off to work with me by his side. I have no idea how he talked me into going, but I am pretty sure he suspected that I was going to go check the rumors, but I guess not today.

The day ended up being kinda of boring, but I saw Armstrong. Now don't get me wrong I like the guy, but there is only so much family history a person can take. After hearing about there alchemy, art, and etc. etc. it kinda get's... well basically it drives you up the wall. Well at least it drives me up the wall.

Tonight Mustang had to go out with Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, and some other people for an important meeting dinner thing. So I am stuck at home. My own home getting some more things to take to Mustangs house especially some changes of clothes. I finished packing my bag and I head to what I am starting to consider a home. A true home.

* * *

Woo Chapter 8 is done yay!

I will post chapter 9 as soon as I can


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here and I hope you like

Thank you so much for reviewing. Yay for the reviewers. You guys all rock and I really love receiving reviews. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

**Warning: Sexual stuff**

Please Review!

* * *

My week of vacation time has finally come to an end. Now I am in my own bed alone. I miss Mustang and his warm cozy bed. And I miss other stuff that we did in said bed. Okay not the time to be thinking of those kind of things. Today I am going to look for any signs of the chimeras. I have a feeling that the homonculi are behind this somehow. I know I am suppose to wait for Mustang to so we can go together, but I am ready to get a move on. I get up and put my hair in it's familiar braid. I put on my regular clothing consisting of a black sleeve less shirt and black pants. I grab my red jacket and put it on. I lock up the house. 

I start down the street with a sense to go north according to the people that were keeping an eye out that's where most of the activity took place. I am heading more to the outskirts of Central. There are less buildings and more trees and grasses aligning the road. On one particular street I thought that I had spotted Mustang in the back seat of a car with Hawkeye driving. I think that I was mistaken. It must have been my eyes playing tricks on me. I longed for Mustang to be there with me, but I knew there were something's that I had to on my own and this was one of those times. I pushed my thoughts of Mustang aside and made my way to where the last chimera was seen. I was now standing front of an old abandoned warehouse.

"Well, well what have we here? It seems that our chimera's have brought on a pest problem." The sniggering voice of Envy rang through the air. I turned around to see Envy, Gluttony, and Lust were standing on the roof of the warehouse. I felt very out numbered especially with some of the chimera that were coming out of the wood work and starting to surround me. I did not let panic over come me. I knew I had to stay calm if there was any chance for me to survive and I knew that they wanted me alive so that came into play with me while I suddenly clapped my hands together to turn my automail arm into a sword like weapon.

I slashed the chimera surrounding me. The fell at the mercy of my blade. I ran straight for the building to somehow make it collapse so that the occupants on top would fall with it. I knew it wouldn't kill them, but it would at least buy me some time to get away or think of a better plan. I don't even know what is here for them to be hanging out here.

"Look at the little bug he's trying to make the building collapse luckily there is nothing of importance inside." Envy said.

Did he or it just call me a bug? No time to think about that now. So this was just some kind of decoy to keep us from finding what they are really up to. Then I have no qualms with destroying the whole place. Before I knew it Envy was in front of me. Ready to fight.

"Envy don't waste your time we have other pressing matters that have to be taken care of." Lust said while flipping her long black hair behind shoulder.

"Can I eat him Lust please." Gluttony looked up pleadingly at Lust.

Lust shook her head, "Remember we still need him alive. Remember Envy!" Lust tried to coax her companion out of fighting me.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't still have some fun." Envy's eyes gleamed with the thought of fighting. "And I will keep this form to battle you shorty."

Okay that's it I've been composed up until this moment, but this guy is really starting to piss me off. "Who are you calling short you crossing dressing freak."

I think I hit a nerve, with my comment Envy lunged at me. I faked him and slashed at him with my blade, but he dodged it. I then attempted to punch him square in the face, he dodged my blow. This went on for a while nether of us having success when I suddenly heard "Ed duck." I did as the voice commanded. Luckily I did because a stream of flames came out of nowhere and hit Envy. Unfortunately Envy only got singed slightly. Mustang stood his ground and snapped his fingers again making the flames go toward Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. They got out the way, not without some injuries though. While Mustang was distracted Lust cut through the building causing it to start falling toward me from my place on the ground. I wasn't prepared to run, I threw my hands over my head to protect it. Then a familiar weight was on top of me protecting me from the debris. Some of the debris was alight with some of Mustang's remaining fire.

I felt the weight on top of me slip off me. That was when I started to panic. I got to my knees a little shakily not knowing how Mustang was, was causing me to start breathing hard. I checked his pulse which was beating, but rather faintly. I could feel my eyes burn with the sting of tears. I placed Mustang's head in lap and ran my hands through his soft hair.

"You better not leave me you Bastard you still have to call me short and smirk." My tears ran down my cheeks landing on Mustang's face. I didn't even notice that it had started to rain. The rain washed away the remaining fire. Hawkeye had gone off to chase Lust, Envy, and Gluttony not even knowing what had become of Mustang. By the time she returned I was holding Mustang close to me and he was still unconscious I had tried rousing him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Ed we have to get him to the hospital." Hawkeye said calmly, I could tell that she was badly shaken I nodded my head in agreement. I helped her carry him to the car. I stayed in the back with Mustang's head still in lap. I still stroked his soaked hair. I saw Hawkeye looking at me with the rear view mirror.

"You love him don't you," She whispered.

"Yes I do. How did you know?" I asked looking down at Mustang to see that his face seemed to have relaxed a little. He didn't seemed to be in immediate danger. His pulse was stronger and his breathing wasn't as labored as it had been. He was still unconscious though.

"I could always tell. There was actually a bet as to when you guys would get together. It looks like Al won." My head jerked up to see her eyes smiling.

"You all knew." I was flabbergasted.

"Of course who couldn't tell the you had crushes on each other. It was obvious to every one except you two." Hawkeye then turned her eyes back to the road. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing better than he was before." I let out a sigh and looked down at the love of my life. He looked to be in a bit of pain. I did the only thing I could. I continued to stroke his hair and I started to whisper assurances that he would be okay. My heart throbbed in pain with the state Mustang was in. I started to blame myself. If I hadn't been so damn eager to find the chimera's he wouldn't be in this state. Before I knew it Hawkeye parked the car at the hospital and she touched my shoulder to rouse me to let me know that we were there.

"Ed we're here," Hawkeye had taken the liberty to get a stretcher. I reluctantly let of Mustang go and I held onto his hand as they rushed him into the hospital. I felt totally powerless when they wheeled him away from me. It was like my heart was taken with him and only would be returned when I got to see him.

Hawkeye stayed right with me in the waiting room. We found out that he was going to be fine. He had a concussion and some cuts and bruises. And he had to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation. I was so relieved that I started crying when I saw him lying in his hospital bed smirking. It had been a day before I got to see him.

"Did you miss me?" Mustang croaked with his unused voice.

"Of course I did Colonel Bastard!" I said as I hugged him and squeezed him as much as I dared. Mustang hugged me back just as hard maybe even a little harder.

"Now tell me what the hell you were thinking when you went off on your own?" Mustang pulled away from our hug. I looked him in the eye and told him the truth.

"I thought that I could handle it on my own. I didn't think any thing like this would happen."

"Ed listen to me. I never want you to do something that dangerous by yourself. Even if you think that you can handle it. And I know that you have been through much worse. I just don't want to lose you." Mustang caressed my cheek and I leaned in to the touch. I was getting ready to kiss him when I heard some clear there throat.

I turned around to find Al and Winry standing in the door with Hawkeye bringing up the rear. I blushed slightly front my bent over position over Mustang. "Hey Al, Winry how are you?"I didn't know what to say.

"Big Brother I am so glad that you are okay. Hawkeye called us and we came on the first train that we could get." Al rushed over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I am fine, but Mustang's the one who got all banged up."

"I am so sorry Colonel how are you feeling?" Al asked.

"I am doing fine thank you for asking Al."

Winry came up along side me and hugged me tight. "I am happy that you not hurt." She breathed a sigh of relief. "And I am so sorry Colonel that you are."

"Thank you Winry," Mustang said while sitting up in his bed more. "Well I guess we are out in the open. I mean my relationship Ed that is."

"I knew that you two would end up together." Al stated he had a huge grin on his face. Then I remembered Winry and how she felt about me. I looked at her to find that she was smiling. It had tinge of sadness to it, but she looked happy for us non the less.

"I always knew too, I just kept a false sense of hope that you and I would end up together. I am so happy for you two. How long has it been?" Winry and Al pulled up some seats. It was like it was story time. Even Hawkeye looked really interested.

"We got together in Liore," I started and told them some of our experiences in Liore. I kept out some intimate and embarrassing details. I told them the whole gist of it though. When I had finished Al piped in.

"That means I won the bet," Al looked guilty when he made eye contact with me, "Sorry Big Brother I didn't mean to bet on this sort of thing." We all started laughing.

"That's fine how much do you get because you're going to have to split the profit with me."

"Ah, Big Brother that's not fair." Al tried to convince me that he had no intention of keeping any money. I told him if he did get some money that he could keep it all. Winry and Al left the room after about thirty minutes of reminiscing. They told me that they would be in town for a few more days and then they were going to be going back to Winry's apprenticeship. Al said that he would stay there for about two more weeks and then he would come back so we could figure out what was happening with the homonculi. Right now all I wanted to focus on was Mustang and be by his side. I decided that I would temporarily move in with him until he was better.

Mustang ended up staying at the hospital for about four or five days. We were now back at his house and he was as good as new or close to it. He still felt sore in certain places. I was making the bed comfortable for him right now.

"Hey Mustang did you want the big pillows so you could sit up and read." I felt strong arms hug me from behind.

Mustang whispered in my ear and I shuddered. "No, but I do want something else." I knew immediately where this was going. And knew at that moment in time that I was ready for this.

"Oh, really then what do you want?" What?! I had to make sure it was what I was thinking. My answer came quickly enough. Mustang put his hand on my crotch. I became even harder than I had been with the whispering in the ear. He started making slow circular motions. I moaned unable to keep myself in control. I was still pressed against his back and his arousal was apparent. I could feel it on my ass.

Mustang suddenly turned me around neither us really took it slow with taking off our clothes. We practically ripped them off each other. I took one looked at Mustang and pounced him like I was the predator and he was my prey. Although you might think that it would go the other way. I kissed and delved my tongue in to his sweet cavern of a mouth. While we attacked each others mouth's. Mustang ran his hands up and down my body. He pinched my nipple's until they were hard. I moaned and our kissed swallowed it. We finally broke apart. I was on top, but it seems Mustang had other plans in mind. He flipped me over gently on my back. He licked and nipped at my collar bone. It was getting harder and harder to think clearly. My mind was in a whirl of pleasure. He slowly moved down my body. Planting butterfly kisses every where. Mustang reached my very hard and very throbbing member and it looked like he was going to take me in his mouth then he stopped. I almost begged him to keep going, but he got up before I had the chance.

I couldn't take anymore I was ready, "Mustang I want you inside me," He turned eyes that were glazed over with lust. I could feel the love he felt for me radiating off him. I blushed at the intensity of his stare and my own boldness.

"I thought that you would never say that," Mustang's voice was low and husky. Making me even harder with just the power of his voice. "I was actually going to get the lube." He blushed a pretty hue of pink making him look delectable.

Mustang grabbed the lube from the drawer. "How long have you had that?" I questioned curious as to what the answer must be.

"Since we got back from Liore," Mustang walked back over to the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this Ed?"

"Yes, I want you inside me now!" I breathed out. That was all it to for Mustang to quickly coat three of his fingers with the lube. Mustang climbed on top of the bed and he gave an apologetic look when I suddenly felt an instant intrusion. Mustang put the first finger in I felt tears swell in my eyes. Mustang kissed them away. He slowly moved the finger around slowly stretching me out. Before I knew it he put the second finger in. He started moving his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm. Then he hit a spot inside of me. It caused me to see white and it felt so amazing. I started pushing back down on his fingers causing him to hit the spot inside me over and over. Mustang finally put in the third finger. He then pulled them out of me and put his throbbing member in front of my opening. Mustang gave me a looked that asked if I was ready. I nodded my head not able to stand it any more. He slowly pushed his member inside of me. It was the weirdest sensation.

"Ed your so hot and tight," He moaned. I couldn't help, but moan as soon as he starting moving slowly at first.

"Faster please and harder," I begged. Mustang obliged with much enthusiasm. He started thrusting harder and faster. Every time hit that spot inside me that caused me to see white. We started going in a fast rhythm. I pushed back down meeting his every thrust. Mustang grabbed my throbbing hardeness and started stroking it nsync with our movements.

"I am going to come," I screamed not believing the pure pleasure that my body was experiencing. "Mustang," I moaned as I came on our stomachs.

With one last thrust Mustang yelled out. "Ed," and came inside me. Mustang slumped against me. We were both still riding the last pleasure of our climaxes.

I layed my head against his chest. He looked so damn sexy. His haired was all mussed and he was glistening with sweat.

"I love you," Mustang whispered in my ear and kissed me innocently on the lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Suddenly feeling a little shy. Mustang and I cuddled together for the rest of the night. I never had such a great night of sleep.

Little did we know the danger that was lurking so close to us.

* * *

Chapter 9 is done wahoo and I throw in a yay! 

Chapter 10 will be up soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Everyone here we are at chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews! They always make my day. The reviewers are the best! Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

"...stang," I said through a stifled yawn. I let my arms roam the bed for my own personal heater. I found the spot where Mustang had been. It was still warm from his lingering body heat. I shot up in bed finding my self alone. "Mustang?" I called out. Mustang came running in to the room with a white apron on. He looked every part the chef. He looked yummy enough to eat. Okay not the time to think such things. I looked at Mustang's attire again then I observed my own birthday suite. I pulled the covers over myself a little more. Feeling a little bashful with the aspect of Mustang fully clothed and me not so much. Mustang gave me a curious look then smirked realizing what was going on. He walked to the bed the and stopped where I was sitting.

"Ed your beautiful!" He whispered in my hair then kissed me on the top of my head. I pulled my legs to chest and put my head on my knees feeling the way to familiar burn of a blush. You would think after all this time I wouldn't blush any more. "I am making breakfast then I have to go in to work. We are going to start working on the whole chimera thing. You're coming right?" I raised my head to look at Mustang his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course I will Colonel Bastard. I owe those guys a lot of pain for causing you harm. They are not going to get away with that I can tell you that much."

"Thank you Ed," Mustang kissed me on the head again then went about his business of cooking. I got up and rummaged through the drawers for some of my clothes. I now have my own drawer at Mustang's home. I am also a little sore from last night. Ow! I rubbed my tender flesh not noticing that I had an audience. I turned around to throw my clothes around the room from Mustang scaring the living daylights out of me.

"What is it Colonel Bastard?" I asked a little out of breathe. Mustang then smirked.

"I came to tell you that breakfast was ready and I was enjoying the view." I stomped past Mustang red from anger and embarrassment. I slammed the door to the bathroom then I started the warm water for my shower still fuming from Mustang's comment. The nerve of the guy. Although I have to admit that I wouldn't mind seeing him like that either. Must keep thoughts from going there right now.

My thoughts drifted to last night's events. A small blush covered my face. People might think it was from the heat of the shower, it was definitely from last night. I couldn't help the overwhelming happiness that over took me from remembering. Mustang and I made love and it was amazing. I can vividly recall every thing that happened that it was starting to affect me. I stopped my thoughts then and I focused and how loved I felt right now. I never thought that I would find someone that made me feel like this way and who would return my love. I can't believe it wasn't long ago that Mustang hid behind a wall and mask that kept everybody out and now he's free and open for everybody to see. The feelings that are coursing through my body are unbelievable. Then something hit me. What I am suppose to do when Al comes back? I know he know's about Mustang and I, but I can't just leave him at our home every night all by himself. He's coming back in a few days too. I am not sure what I am going to do. I guess I can stay here every other night or something. Maybe Mustang can stay with me sometimes too. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Today we are going to infiltrate the homonculi hide out. While Mustang was recuperating at home they had some one investigate and apparently they found their hide out not far from the abandoned building that I went to before. It was found a couple of yards away hidden by the thickness of the forest. I wonder why they would be so close to something that was discovered so easily. No matter better for us. I am interrupted from my thoughts my the knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" I call out while washing the rest if the shampoo out my hair.

"Ed breakfast's ready," Mustang's voice floats through the door.

"I'll be there in a second I am almost done."

"Okay," I thought Mustang had left but then I hear the door open. "Unless you want some help scrubbing your back." Mustang says. I almost agree then he adds. "Short Stuff."

I go off like a time bomb. I don't use any of the of the methods that I have been told I should use. I turn off the water and open the shower curtain almost ripping it off the rod it's hanging from. I glare menacingly at Mustang. "Who are you calling so small that they use a car seat to sit in a car!" I holler stepping lightly out of the tub and walking straight up to Mustang with him smirking and I notice I am in all my naked glory. I brush it off totally pissed off at being called short stuff.

"I guess you don't need help then I'll be on my way." Mustang kisses me on the cheek with me standing there not getting what is happening until he leaves. He wanted to see me naked again. The thought crossed my mind making me feel extremely good and also a little peeved at him for calling me that awful word. It makes me shiver just thinking about it. I then remember that I am standing in the middle of the bathroom butt naked and freezing down to the bone. I already have goose flesh covering some of body. I dry myself off then I go to the room to get dressed since last time I left my clothes thrown all around the room. I dressed quickly smelling the aroma that was starting roam through the house. I forgot one important article of clothing... pants! My mouth started to water at the heavenly smell. Instead of braiding my hair I pulled in back into a low ponytail and dashed out of the bedroom to eat breakfast.

Mustang is setting the table when I walk in to the dining room his face transforms into what is true beauty. He is radiating from happiness. The same happiness that has been with me ever since we began out relationship. His sensuous lips curve into a smile revealing the perfection of his white teeth. I smile back not withholding any thing that I am feeling at the moment. I take a seat right next Mustang and he serves bacon and eggs with some toast. I dig in as soon as he puts the plate in front of me. Mustang watches in what I would guess to be wonder at my eating habits. You would think that he would be use to it by now. I finish in a matter of minutes.

"Do you want seconds?" Mustang asks with a grin.

"Of course this great," I get up form my seat and pile a second helping with the food not looking as glamorous like when Mustang put it on my plate. Mustang finishes and announces that he will be going in a little bit early to go over something's that he missed while he was medical leave.

"Ed I'll see you soon," Mustang walks out the front door wearing a smirk.

I finish dressing. I ate breakfast in my boxers. What can I say I was hungry from last night's activities. I clean up the kitchen a little then I head to central head quarters feeling deliriously happy. Before I am even half to the office building I get the feeling that someone is following. Not just one someone either, but someone's. But before I can react I am surrounded by chimera and I feel a huge blow to the back of my head. I struggle to stay conscious, the pain is to great though. Just before I black out I hear a familiar voice.

"Tie him up and make sure he stays unconscious," Envy said and then everything went black.

I could hear people moving around some talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurry. Instead I settled for closing them and focus on trying on what was going on around me until the next time I tried my eyesight. I concentrated and I could make out some of the voices. One being Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. There was one more, I had no clue who that was though. They were whispering furiously to each other. I didn't move in hopes that they didn't notice that I had woken up. I could hear their foot falls hitting what I would have to say was stone.

"Why did you bring him here?" The unknown voice said. "We still need him to complete what needs to be done. You know he helps with the development of the Philosopher Stone." The voice sounded angry. "Now we are going to have to move our hideout again because you know that meddling Colonel is going to come looking for him and discover our hideout. You are a fool!" The mystery person sounded livid.

"I thought that it would be fun to teach him a lesson for messing with us earlier." Envy said with malice in his voice.

"I will unchain him and dump him somewhere while he's still unconscious." Lust said.

"I am glad one of you has a brain. Do it now before they come and ruin all that we have here." The voice said. I opened my eyes slightly to see if I could see their face, but the person was in the shadows. I was finally able to open my eyes without pain. I felt my body for the first time since I woke up. I was chained to a dank and dirty wall. My hands where as far apart as they could go. So I wouldn't attempt alchemy I guess. I tugged on them experimentally earning me the attention of my captures. They all turned to look at me and my only thoughts where holy shit.

"He's awake. Well question him to see if he knows of where he is then knock him out again and do like Lust suggested dump him somewhere. Alive! Envy!"

"What?! Like I am the only one who wants to kill him. I know, I know we need him to make the philosophers stone. I got it." Envy turned to me. "So shorty do you know where you are?"

"No! How could I when you knocked me out." I yelled not liking how things were set up.

"Did you hear anything that we said?" Lust asked suspicion lining her face.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I don't believe him Lust. Can I eat one of his limbs for lying?" Gluttony asked looking up at Lust pleadingly.

"No he's going to need all his limbs." Lust answered throwing her hair over her shoulder. I could hear people storming through the halls. Yelling and breaking stuff.

"Okay where is The Fullmetal Alchemist," Armstrong's deep voice penetrated through the thick walls of the hide out. Then Mustang came running through the only door I could see at the other end of the room. His gun placed in front of him and aiming it at Envy and the unknown man.

"Colonel Mustang how nice of you to grace us with your presence." The man said still hidden in the shadows.

"Let him go or I turn you to ash before you can blink." Mustang had deposited his gun it's holster. He had his fingers ready to snap.

"He's all yours. We need him and his brother along with you. Burt unfortunately that is going to have to be postponed for sometime. Thanks to some people that only think about what they want." The fury in the mans voice was evident. "We wont be bothering you for sometime now. Now it's time to leave. Envy, Lust, Gluttony come on."

"You think that we are just going to let you go just like that." Mustang asked glaring at the unseen man.

"No that's why this place is going to blow up and your going to have get Fullmetal out before it does." Armstrong and some of the soldiers lunged at the my captures, but then the man pushed a button. Mustang was at my side in a matter of seconds. I could hear the fighting in the background. With the sounds of it, it's seems that they got away.

"Ed are you okay?" Mustang questioned worry showing in his face and voice.

"I am fine. My head hurts though." I rubbed my head with my newly freed hands. Mustang grabbed my hands and we made a quick exist. Along with every one else. The building was blown to smithereens. Along with all the stuff that could have come in handy to know what they were up to.

I was in the hospital for a day and I was deemed okay to leave. Now I am at Central Head Quarters explaining what happened.

"I was hit from behind then the next thing I know is I am chained to a wall." I told Mustang. He was sitting at his desk, but I could tell that he wanted to be by my side the way he kept fidgeting.

"And you said that they where going to move their hide out any idea where?" I shook my head feeling extremely tired from the whole ordeal. To think the thing that Al and I want is something we are suppose to have some kind of role to play in for those people. The thought didn't sit well with me.

"Ed are you feeling okay?" Mustang questioned from his seat.

"I am fine Colonel Bastard. You don't have to fuss so much." I got up, but I was felt like I was going to pass out. I fell back in my seat with a wave a dizziness.

Mustang got up from his seat and felt my forehead. "Ed your burning up. I am taking you home. We got all the information we need. We can take our time with this one. I don't think that we are going to be seeing any of those homonculi anytime soon." Mustang said and offered his hand.

I got up feeling really heavy. "Are you sure?" My head flopped back and forth.

"Yes I am. And your not walking any where." Mustang picked me up bridal style and took to the car. Normally I would have protested, I didn't have the strength and it felt good to be held by Mustang like that. We headed home me in Mustangs lap sleeping with a small smile on my face.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done.

Chapter 11 will be up soon


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there here's Chapter 11. The last Chapter of this story. I hope you like it!

Thank you for the reviews! The reviewers are the best! Thank you so much again! The reviews have made my day and made me smile. I've a a blast writing this story. It's been so much fun. On with the chapter!

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist sniff sniff

Please Review!

* * *

I woke up in Must . . . wait! This is my bed. Why on earth I am in my bed? I wasn't wrapped up in any one's arms with the warm feeling of love. Instead I am in my own house with nobody home with me having a fever. Or at least I did. I didn't feel dizzy any more and I felt very good physically that is. Emotionally I wasn't doing so well I couldn't figure out why I wasn't at Mustang's house. Maybe he's here I decided to try and call him. 

"Mustang?" I yelled loud enough to reach around the whole house.

I got nothing for a few seconds then I heard movement outside my door. The door knob turned and to my excitement and slight disappointment there stood Al carrying a tray of food. "Hi, Big Brother how are you feeling?"

"Hey Al, I am feeling better. My fever is gone." I tried to look around Al to see if Mustang was behind him. Al picked up on my intentions and said.

"Mustang went home. He thought that you needed some rest and he thought that it would be a good idea if you were at home for a while." My heart nearly broke with the last of Al's word. Why didn't he stay then? I couldn't stop thinking that he didn't want to be with me anymore. Why else would he not stay with me? My questions were answered with what Al said next.

"He said that he wanted you to rest and he would come by later to check on you. And maybe take you to his place. At least that's what he said." I brightened at the mention of being able to see Mustang. Al must've noticed my change in demeanor because he smiled, but didn't say anything.

I didn't have to wait long. Mustang showed up within the hour. I was so happy that I nearly jumped him, but I contained myself. As instructed by Al I stayed in bed while he answered the door. Mustang came in holding something behind his back. He didn't look to happy to see me though. Al left the room excusing himself to go take care of something's.

"Ed how are you feeling?" Mustang sounded so sad that I was about to get out of bed to go hug him. But his movements stopped me. He sat on the bed close to me. "Ed I brought back the things you had in my drawer. I think it would be best if you stayed at your own house for a while."

"Why?" I choked on the word. Not able to contain the welled up tears in my eyes. Mustang reached up to wipe them away, but I pulled away angered by the show of affection after the obvious rejection.

"Ed I think that it would best if . . . " I didn't let him finish. I already knew what he wanted to say. He didn't think that it would be a good idea since there is a chance that one or both of us might get hurt. By all the danger that we are surrounded by. I thought that it was a bunch of bull shit.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!" I yelled ready to kick him off my bed. Mustang looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't he put my clothes on my bed then left without a word. The tears rolled down my cheeks. I was oblivious to them. I only felt my heart break in two. Al came into my room and held me while I cried. I don't understand. I think that he would want to stay together so we can protect each other. But what do I know? Only that I am in love and I am not going to give up on it like this. The Colonel Bastard might think it's over, but he has no idea what I have in store for him. Hell even I don't even know what I have in store for him. I wiped the rest of my tears away and went to bed. To recover from the emotional trauma of the day.

I woke up feeling better and for a moment I expected to see Mustang beside me, but there was nothing but empty bed space. I huffed then got out of bed to start the day then I saw that it was still night time. I decided to read since I haven't done that in a while. I read until morning. Man did that feel good to have just kicked backed and read. I even got some Alchemy books in. Al made breakfast and we talked about his stay with Winry. It sounded like he really had a good time. It made me smile to know that he had such a great time.

"I am happy for you Al."

"Big Brother may, I ask what happened between you and Mustang?" Al looked a little apprehensive with the question out in the open.

"No, it's okay Al. Mustang, I think wants us to stop seeing each other because of the situations that we have been in lately. Well at least I think that's what it's about. I am not sure I kicked him out before he could get a word in."

"Big Brother! I think you need to go see him to make sure that's what his intentions were."

"I don't want to!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Well you have to go into work any way to get your new assignment."

Ah, crap! That's right what the hell I am suppose to do? I go straight to Mustang for all my assignments. Shit!

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I have to talk to him yet." But knowing me, I probably will. I can never hold things in for long.

Al and I finished breakfast and then we walked to head quarters. I lagged behind on purpose. I wanted to yell at Mustang and run away at the same time. I am not sure if that makes sense, but that's how I feel. I also want him to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But now I don't even have that one comfort. I sighed without even knowing it and Al took notice right away.

"Big Brother are you going to be okay?" Al glanced at me and I tried to smile to reassure him. I am pretty sure that it came out as more of a grimace than a smile.

"I will be once I beat some sense into Mustang."

"I think that he'll come around."

"I hope you are right or other wise I am not sure what I am going to do. It's not like I can ignore him when I'm at head quarters. He's the guy that I report to."

Al and I walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I spent the time trying to think of what I was going to tell Mustang to convince him that he was making a big mistake. I mean how can he even think about ending it when we barely got started with our relationship. Before I knew it, we were at head quarters. I gulped for some reason I was really nervous. Al went to talk to Havoc while I went to Mustang's office to get my new assignment.

"I'll be right back Al."

"Okay, Big Brother I'll see you in a bit." Al turned around leaving me to go see Mustang.

I walked down the hall feeling nervous butterflies in my stomach. I got to the door and decided to act like it was any other day.

"Hey Colonel Bastard what's my next assignment?" I barge in the room to find Mustang looking not up to snuff. His face was scruffy and his hair didn't look like it had been brushed in a while. He also had bags under his eyes. My heart throbbed with pain. I didn't care at that moment if I was mad at him or not. I rushed over to him and held him. He tried to push me away at first. I just held on that much tighter to him.

"Ed you should go," Mustang said. We were both on the ground. I am not sure how we got there, but he was leaning against my chest. For once he seemed small. I didn't know what to make of the man in my arms. I just knew there was no way I was going to let him go no matter how much he told me to let go.

"No, I am not letting you go no matter what tries to tear us apart. . . even you." Mustang looks at me with a baffled look on his face. Hah, I think I can finally reason with him about us. At least I hope so. "You heard me. Now get your stuff we're going."

"Exactly where are we going?" I let Mustang go so he can get his stuff.

"We are going out." Heck I didn't even know where we going.

"That's not much help."

"What do you want me to do about it? Now get your stuff like I said." It was obvious that he wanted to put up a fight, but he obliged any way. Thank goodness. Now it's time to right a very big wrong.

"Okay I am ready." Mustang announced having grabbed his jacket.

I walk out of the office with no plan in mind other than making my decisions on a whim. Mustang lags behind me. I huff with frustration. "Jeez, what's with you today. This is not the Bastard I know. Now come on move faster or do you want to be caught by Hawkeye and be shot." I looked over my shoulder and Mustang's face fell. "That's what I thought." I boldly grab his hand and rush out the door. Al blocking any view people had of us. He saw us and just smiled. He understood fully without me having to say a word. It's like it's telepathy or something along those lines.

Mustang followed close to me. I could feel his body heat and I yearned to be closer to him, but I kept my distance. At least for a while. We walked for I don't know how long. Neither of us saying a word. Then it happened. My stomach growled. And for the first in a long time okay, maybe it's been a day or two, but it feels like a long time, Mustang laughed. My heart skipped with joy. It was such a beautiful sound. Mustang and I looked at each other and my breathing ability seemed to falter. I am sure I fell even deeper in love with him. If that's even possible. We were by some type of bistro at this point. I thought we were going to kiss, but alas not yet. I have a good feeling about where we are going though. We walked in and I ordered all I could eat.

"Damn Ed you ate like there was no tomorrow."

"What can I say I can pack it away." I grinned up at the taller man.

Mustang and I talked about all the issues that had been weighing down on us. He felt that it would be better if we kept our distance from each other so that we wouldn't be targeted as easily. I offered that we had a better chance of keeping each other safe if we were together. His face now lost all the worry that he had been carrying. He was now the beautiful, sexy, and confident man I knew him to be. Other than the fact the he might need to shave he was back to his bastardy self. Although, I must admit, he looks kind of hot with the scruff. It's probably itchy though. I might get beard burns if he kept it. We worked out everything and I can have my drawer back at his place. We thought about the idea of maybe moving in together. That's up in the air though. I am not going to make a decision without Al. There's just no way I can.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you call me Colonel Bastard?" Mustang gave me a curious look.

"Why do you ask?" I was a little surprised by the question.

"I have always wondered."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Mustang titled his head to the side as if saying 'no please tell me.' He looked so cute that I leaned up and kissed him. I didn't wait for him to respond before I pulled away grinning and blushing.

"Because you are a total Bastard. That's why I call you 'Colonel Bastard.' I would have thought that you would have caught on by now." Mustang didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

"Well your shor . . . " Mustang's face was close to mine. I could feel his breath dance across my cheeks. I had been ready to retaliate, but now my mind has short circuited.

Mustang kissed me softly in front of head quarters. His tongue slid into my mouth. Oh, how I have missed this. I devoured his mouth with my own. Not caring in the least that people were probably looking at us. Who gives a damn? I got the guy who's the sexiest man on earth. An earthly god. I am sure I am not the only one who thinks so. We parted breathing heavily.

"Whoa Ed! That was. . . wow!" Mustang was at a loss for word. Now that's something that you don't see every day.

"What?" I blinked up innocently up at Mustang feigning ignorance. What can I say? I have been deprived of the man I love for a few days. And I really missed everything about him.

"Just whoa!" Mustang shook his head. "Anyways, I think it's time to go give you your assignment before we both die or lose some parts of our anatomy that I think we want to keep for later." Mustang winked and I turned candy apple red. Mustang smirked that irksome, and beautiful smirk. I think I have one up on him then he takes the lead again.

"Stupid Bastard," I mumble with a little smile. "I love you." I blush lightly.

"I love you too." Mustang blushes a light pink. I swell up with contained happiness.

We walk into his office with no casualties. "Okay, Ed you are going to be going to a small town near where Winry's apprenticeship is." I nod my head in understanding. "You'll be going there to make sure that everything is running smoothly."

"Okay, I'll go tell Al and get on the next train."

"Oh, yeah I forgot one more thing." I turn around and wait for Mustang to inform me. "I'll be going with you two." Mustang walks out from behind his desk and walks out the door. I feel shocked and oddly enough really happy. A small smile curves on my lips. It's like deja vu!

"Fine, but this time when we share a bed don't hog the covers." I run after Mustang and catch up with him as he reaches the lobby where Al is waiting for us.

"I don't hog the covers." Mustang tries to defend himself.

"I am not sure I want to know what you guys are talking about. Are you two ready to go?" Al smiles at us.

"Yeah, we are . . . wait how, did you know Mustang was coming with us?"

"Oh, it was just a hunch. Now we have to go pack and meet at the station in an hour." Mustang and I follow Al outside where we spilt up. Al and I go to our house to pack and we will meet up with Mustang in thirty minutes.

I am so excited! Mustang's going with us. Al and I pack up really quickly and head to the station where Mustang is waiting for us.

"Are you ready to go?" Mustang asks with his signature smirk.

"Of course Colonel Bastard I am always ready!" We all get on the train with a new adventure and destination ahead of us.

* * *

Wow! It's the end! I am sad and happy. I had the best time writing this story. It's the longest story I've ever written and I am really proud of it. What did you think? Well I guess this is good bye for now. See you soon. 


End file.
